


Hope in your Hands

by sparrow30



Series: Pull the Blindfold Down [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow30/pseuds/sparrow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Pull the Blindfold Down". Sebastian calls on Kurt after another rough day, but this time Blaine is involved to help from a sub's perspective. The three boys start to navigate their new relationship and work out what it means to each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian took a deep breath and raised his hand for what felt like the twentieth time to knock on the polished brown wood of Kurt’s front door. For the twentieth time his fist hovered by his head for a moment, trembling slightly, before silently falling back to his side. Sebastian let out an angry huff under his breath and slapped the brick wall next to the door with an open palm, locking his elbow and allowing his mind to focus on the tingle of impact that travelled up his arm rather than the insistent fluttering of his nerves that were threatening to break out of his chest.

 

It shouldn’t be this difficult, not really. After all, he’d already done the hard part of actually calling Kurt, of admitting to that one thing that always seemed to come so difficult to him; admitting that once again he might not be able to do everything on his own. He had held off for as long as he could, resolutely telling himself that his time with Kurt the other week had been a temporary blip of insanity, that he was over that lifestyle, but it was no use. His subconscious had been reawakened to the memory of how it could be, and a part of Sebastian - which was growing steadily with every day he stopped himself from calling Kurt - knew that really there was no going back now. That same part of Sebastian was also painfully aware that he probably wouldn’t want to go back even if he could, not when he now knew that Kurt was out there.

 

So, when all hell had broken loose during his obligatory ‘first-weekend-of-the-month-at-home’ family dinner, Sebastian had finally taken the plunge. It had taken him two hours of toying with his phone, he was pretty sure he had worn away his touch screen in places with the number of time he had hit ‘call’ and then instantly followed it up with ‘cancel’, but eventually he had held his nerve long enough to let the phone ring out.

 

Kurt had picked up on the second ring, and the smooth lilt of his voice had been the coolest of balms for Sebastian’s strung out nerves. Sebastian had only managed to choke out “It’s me…I don’t know….It’s too much…” but Kurt had understood, like he always did. Without even asking what had happened Kurt had offered to come over, to be there for Sebastian just like he had promised he would be, but Sebastian’s house was full of family members - not just his parents and siblings, but also grandparents and aunts and uncles (this weekend was a big one, which is where all the problems had stemmed from in the first place) - and so Kurt coming to him was completely out of the question.

 

Which was how Sebastian found himself on the doorstep just outside Kurt’s home, a few scant yards away from everything he had been denying himself for so long, and yet somehow he couldn’t make himself take that final step. Sebastian growled and slapped the wall again, slightly harder than before, and sagged against the doorframe. It was a nasty force feedback loop; he couldn’t believe he was being so undeniably pathetic, and with every mental kick he gave himself he spiralled further into the dark, and the chances of him actually working up the nerve to knock dwindled into obscurity.

 

Luckily, the decision was taken out of his hands a moment later when he dimly heard the click of a latch, and the door swung open in a fluid motion before he even had a chance to take his weight off the frame. Stumbling slightly Sebastian braced himself before he fell face-first through the doorway, and allowed himself to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Well, that was that then. Kurt, his Dom, was here for him, finally.

 

Except Sebastian had spent enough time kneeling at Kurt’s feet the last time they were together to be fairly confident that he would be able to pick his legs out of a line-up with only a second’s glance, and the lower body he was currently staring at in the doorway most definitely didn’t belong to Kurt. Slowly he raked his eyes upwards and took in the loafers, cut-off pants and bow-tie combination that could only belong to one Mr. Blaine Anderson. Well Fuck.

 

Sebastian’s brain whirred, kicking into overdrive as it oh-so kindly reminded him thirty seconds too late that Kurt had run Blaine’s presence by him on the phone earlier (“Are you sure you’re okay with him being here Bas? Because I’m sure he’ll understand if you’re not”). Sebastian would have agreed to anything during that phone call, so keen was he to see his Dom again, but apparently remembering what he had agreed to was a whole different story. Still, there was nothing to be done, and Sebastian was damned if he was going to kick up a fuss now, not after promising Kurt he was okay with it.

 

Taking a step backwards Sebastian straightened up, making sure every inch of his 6’1” height was utilized, and levelled a steady gaze slightly downwards at Blaine. It had taken so much for Sebastian to open up to Kurt, to lay his weaknesses out for his Dom to see and soothe. It just wasn’t something he did, and he definitely wasn’t ready for that with Blaine. Giving a small sigh he threw up his barriers, morphing back into the Sebastian Smythe the whole world was used to interacting with. It was surprisingly difficult to do, knowing that he was so close to being able to let go. ‘Just a little longer’, he told himself determinedly, ‘Just a little longer’.

 

“Hey Sebastian,” Blaine said with a small smile and eyes that glittered in amusement. “You’ve been out here for a good twenty minutes now and you’re starting to turn a little blue with cold. Can I convince you to come inside or are you going to wait out here until Kurt gets back?”

 

Sebastian scowled as he realized that Blaine had been witness to his entire doorstep dilemma, and struggled to regain the upper hand by biting back in the only way he knew how. “Blainers,” he drawled, his lips quirking up into a sardonic smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Sorry to interrupt your make-out session with lover boy like this. Maybe I can make it up to you and give you a couple of tips before I leave, bump you two up out of the PG-13 realms for once.”

 

He stalked past Blaine without waiting for a response, and was halfway down the hallway before remembering the second part of what Blaine had said in the doorway. Spinning back towards Blaine he raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Kurt’s not here?” he asked in a tone that he hoped sounded causal and vaguely disinterested, but was pretty sure bordered much more on desperate.

 

Blaine gave a small, slightly apologetic smile. “Someone from the shop called with an emergency, and since Burt’s in Washington Kurt had to go in to sort it out. He’ll be back really soon though, don’t worry.”

 

Sebastian frowned, not understanding a word of what Blaine had just said. Did Kurt’s family own some sort of clothing store? That would explain why Kurt’s outfit choices were so extravagant he guessed. A small part of him was a little ashamed that he knew so little about Kurt, especially when the other boy knew so much about him, but a much larger part was simply disappointed that his Dom wasn’t here, after all it had taken for Sebastian to make himself come round in the first place.

 

He watched with an odd sort of detachment as Blaine starting walking towards the living room which branched off from the hallway, indicating with a small nod of his head that Sebastian should follow him. As he reached Sebastian, Blaine reached up and squeezed his shoulder lightly, muttering “Really soon, I promise,” so quietly that Sebastian wondered if maybe he might have imagined it.

 

Squaring his shoulders Sebastian took a deep breath, making sure his head was held high as he followed Blaine through the doorway into the living room; he was fine, positively fine, at least as far as Mr. Blaine-Perfect-Anderson happened to be concerned. He watched from just inside the entrance as Blaine sank down into one of the armchairs that circled a small coffee table in the middle of the room. “Make yourself comfortable,” Blaine said easily, giving Sebastian another of those damn smiles that was no doubt intended to be reassuring but just screamed how at home Blaine was in Kurt’s house, and made Sebastian horribly aware of just how out of place he currently felt.

 

Sebastian’s head twitched from side to side as he surveyed the room with rising panic. There was a small sofa just big enough for two people directed towards the television in the corner, and two other armchairs in addition to the one that Blaine was currently occupying; Sebastian was pretty sure he wouldn’t be ‘comfortable’ sitting anywhere. The whole setup radiated comfort, familiarity, family. He could practically see it now; Kurt’s Mom and Dad taking the two chairs next to one another, watching with fond amusement as Kurt argued with his brother or sister about who got the sofa and who was relegated to the last chair, which looked decidedly less comfortable than the rest. He could see Kurt and Blaine curled up together after school, watching a film or simply talking about their day, their bodies pressed together as they laughed and joked with the easiness that came from knowing the person next to you cared about you as much as you cared about them.

 

It was just too much, barging into Kurt’s home like this, without Kurt even being there, and taking up residence like he was actually part of something. He wasn’t part of anything, he was just a broken sub needing someone to tell him everything was okay. Without really thinking about it Sebastian sank to his knees, dropping his head and tucking his hands into his lap, keeping his back ramrod straight as he adopted his tried-and-tested ‘perfect sub’ pose; it was the exact pose he had taken up hundreds of times in the past, in dark Parisian nightclubs and on strangers’ bedroom floors. This was what he was here for, to submit to his Dom, nothing more nothing less, and if that was the case then he would make damn well sure that he was the best sub he could be for Kurt. He could feel Blaine’s eyes on him from across the room but he didn’t look up, concentrating on breathing in a steady rhythm and letting the familiar calm settle over him as his legs started to ache ever so slightly. This was his familiarity, this was his comfort.

 

After a couple of minutes he heard a soft thump next to him, and that startled him enough to finally look up from his knees in confusion. He found Blaine kneeling next to him, mirroring Sebastian’s pose exactly but titling his head ever so slightly so that he could direct a small smile in Sebastian’s direction. “Well I can’t exactly have you showing me up when Kurt gets back, can I?” Blaine replied to Sebastian’s unspoken question in a soft voice, his eyes shining warmly at Sebastian before he directed his gaze back towards the floor.

 

Sebastian opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but it seemed all words had deserted him. Nobody could ever claim that Sebastian was a newcomer to the scene, but for all his experience he had never really had much interaction with other subs; after all it wasn’t like he had been in relationships before now, not when one-night stands were so much easier to come by. He looked back at Blaine curiously, with his curly black hair gelled to within an inch of its life and his bow-tie perfectly tied, before looking down at his own slightly scruffy t-shirt and ripped jeans combo. They were so different in so many ways, and yet in this one crucial area of their personalities Blaine probably understood Sebastian better than anybody else, maybe even better than Kurt did, and wasn’t that a scary thought.

 

Sebastian stiffened at the realization that shuddered through him like a bolt of lightning. It had been hard enough coming round to the idea of letting Kurt in, and now he was possibly entertaining the idea of allowing two people access to such a vulnerable part of him. It was so much, too much maybe, and yet despite everything Sebastian found himself wanting to lean into the single point of contact between him and Blaine, a faint brush of elbows so light it was probably accidental, rather than away. 

 

Blaine obviously felt Sebastian tensing next to him, and the next second Sebastian felt a warm hand snake across his lap to lie softly over the top of his clasped palms, this time the contact deliberate and firm. Sebastian’s breath hitched, but he didn’t pull away. “Whatever it is, whatever’s wrong, Kurt will fix it,” Blaine spoke softly, giving Sebastian’s hand a small squeeze in encouragement. “He always does.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian heard the faint slam of the front door from what felt like far off in the distance. He was vaguely conscious of the fact that it was probably Kurt arriving home from whatever emergency he had been dealing with, but he didn’t move a muscle, concentrating instead on the warm clasp of Blaine’s hand settled in his lap and the soft inhale/exhale of two sets of lungs breathing in sync. The two of them couldn’t have been kneeling for more than fifteen minutes, but already Sebastian was feeling calmer than he had done all weekend.

“Sorry I took so long Blaine, honey. I swear, I had to deal with the Devil today and pretend to love it.” Kurt’s musical voice filtered in from the hallway and Sebastian let the sound settle over him like a blanket. It didn’t matter that Kurt’s words weren’t directed at him, that Kurt probably didn’t even realize Sebastian was in the room; his Dom was here, and that in itself was enough.

Kurt was still chattering animatedly as he walked down the hallway towards the living room, his voice getting louder as he neared the doorway. “Is Sebastian here yet? I can’t believe what awful timing Devil-lady had, I mean honestly-” At the mention of his name, the temptation for Sebastian to raise his head in order to sneak a first look at his Dom after what felt like eons apart flared to life, but he squashed the urge roughly. There was a lot at stake here; he had to prove to Kurt that he was worth interrupting his time with Boyfriend-Blaine for. He had to be the best sub he could possibly be, and that meant not looking up from his position of submission on Kurt’s floor.

Footsteps crossed the threshold into the room and then paused, Kurt’s voice silencing for the first time since he had entered the house. Sebastian could see his long shadow falling just inside his peripheral vision, and the knowledge that his Dom was so close and yet just out of reach made a small bubble of hysteria rise up in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus instead on his breathing. He could do this, he could be good. He had to be. 

There was a long pause where nobody said anything. Sebastian felt his shoulders start to tense. Maybe he had made a mistake, falling into submission so early. Maybe Kurt had brought him round to tell him that he couldn’t do this anymore, to tell him that he and Blaine weren’t comfortable sharing. The logical part of Sebastian’s brain knew this couldn’t possibly be true, not with Blaine kneeling so peacefully next to him, but that didn’t stop the irrational part of his brain conjuring up wild theories to fill the dead air. And it was much louder than its sane counterpart.

Sebastian was on the verge of bolting when Kurt finally broke the silence. “Oh boys,” he exhaled softly, and just like that all the tension left Sebastian’s body. There was genuine affection in Kurt’s tone, and it was directed at both of them; Sebastian and Blaine, Blaine and Sebastian. Surely Kurt couldn’t be disappointed in him if he sounded like that?

Sebastian couldn’t help the small grin that crept across his features for a split-second, but still he didn’t look up. He heard Kurt’s footsteps moving closer, and then peach colored suede shoes entered his field vision and he almost cried in relief. There was no way an item of clothing that hideous could belong to anybody other than Kurt, and witnessing his unique sense of fashion was almost as good as seeing his face.

He felt a warm hand card through the soft hair on the back of his head, and gentle lips brush against his forehead. He couldn’t help letting out a soft whine of appreciation at the intimate gesture as he tilted his head to move into Kurt’s touch.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly hot you two look right now, waiting for me, keeling for me in the middle of my living room?” Kurt spoke softly onto Sebastian’s hairline before drawing away and moving across to greet Blaine. Sebastian felt little butterflies start to dance in his chest at the praise from his Dom, the small smile returning as he basked in warmth of Kurt’s affection.

The little butterflies turned to ash, though, and settled sickeningly in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach when he sneaked a glance sideways and saw Kurt tilting Blaine’s head upwards to capture the other boy’s lips in a deep kiss. He watched for a second as Blaine went supple and pliant under Kurt’s actions before diverting his gaze, scolding himself mentally. That was a personal moment between two boyfriends, and he had no part intruding on it. He wasn’t part of that side of their relationship, he never would be. He forced himself not to feel disappointed; he was Sebastian Smythe after all, and whilst he may be a sub who wanted, needed Kurt as his Dom, that didn’t mean he wanted a relationship with either him or Blaine. That was just crazy talk.

Sebastian sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying not to blow everything way out of all proportion. Before now it had just been him and Kurt, and everything had been so simple. A Dom with his sub, nothing more, nothing less. But now there was another party involved, and feelings were starting to play a part in their interactions. This was completely new ground for Sebastian, kind of the one-night stand, and while he had a sneaking suspicious that Blaine could be equally good for him, in the long run, everything was so confusing right now.

He was broken from his musings by soft fingers underneath his chin, and a gentle but insistent pressure forcing him to direct his gaze upwards. Opening his eyes and blinking rapidly Kurt’s face swam into focus, smiling sweetly down at Sebastian.

“It’s good to see you, gorgeous,” Kurt spoke softly with a smile that seemed to light up his entire face.

There were so many things that Sebastian could reply with, so many phrases and sentences that ‘Sebastian Smythe’ would have spouted without so much as a second thought (“Play your cards right and you’ll get to see a whole lot more of me,” was on the tip of his tongue). Sarcastic quips were par for the course for Sebastian, but tonight he was on a mission to be the perfect sub, so instead he replied with a quiet “Sir,” not trusting himself to say anything more.

Kurt’s mouth quirked upwards for the briefest of seconds, as if he was well aware of the battle raging in Sebastian’s brain. He chose not to comment on this though, for which Sebastian was truly grateful; keeping his inner bastard in check was hard. Instead, Kurt sank down gracefully to the floor, sitting cross-legged in front of Sebastian. He reached out and started stroking along Sebastian’s thigh with the back of his hand in long, soothing movements, and Sebastian felt his eyes flutter closed at the intimate gesture. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re here, Sebastian? Tell me why you need this.”

Sebastian gave a small cough, trying to clear his throat which had suddenly gone horribly dry and scratchy. “Well, um, I was at home this weekend, it’s kind of a family tradition-” he trailed off into silence; suddenly unsure of what it was he wanted to say. This wasn’t just some random argument with a random passer-by; this was his family he was talking about. There were seventeen years of history here, seventeen years of backstory and explanation before anything might even start to make sense. How could he explain that when his sister teases him mercilessly about his whorish ways he knows she still loves him because of that time she punched Jimmy-from-next-door when he called Sebastian a Fag, but when his Grandmother asks if he’s met anybody special it’s like a knife through his heart because of what he knows is going unsaid. How did he explain that a look from his Aunt could make him feel like he’s worth less than nothing without also telling them about that time she got drunk and told everyone who would listen what a disappointment he was to the Smythe name, and how did he make it clear that he didn’t even blame her because really it’s his Grandfather’s fault for drilling those views into her in the first place. It was too much for even Sebastian to wrap his head around most of the time, so how could he expect these two boys who were still practically strangers to understand?

Blaine seemed to take the silence as an indication of Sebastian’s nerves, as he started rubbing the flat of his palm across Sebastian’s back in small, comforting circles. “Ah, parent troubles, I can relate,” he said with a sad smile, obviously thinking that Sebastian would take strength from this show of solidarity.

Instead Sebastian shook his head so hard it hurt. “No, no, it’s not like that, my parents are the best, especially considering they have such a let-down for a son, it’s not their fault-” He looked between the two boys with a hint of desperation in his eyes. Everything was coming out wrong. He couldn’t explain himself properly, and if he couldn’t explain how could he hope to get the redemption he so sorely needed?

He could feel the panic building in his chest with every passing second. Giving a small cry he threw his hands up in the air in defeat. “It’s too much- There’s too much everything,” he stumbled over the words clumsily as he looked pleadingly up at Kurt, who was simply watching him with a neutral expression on his face, letting him work this frustration out of his system. A faint trace of a memory presented itself, and the question tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “Can’t you just do that, that thing with the blindfold and the headphones again? Make everything go away for a while so I can think?”

Blaine’s hand stilled in its rhythmic movements across Sebastian’s back, and his head whipped up to look at Kurt questioningly. The air in the room was suddenly tense, and Sebastian was hit with the sickening feeling that he had overstepped some sort of invisible boundary.

“You- you used that on him?” Blaine asked quietly, his voice laced with an emotion Sebastian couldn’t quite place, and the whole world froze.

Shit. Shitshitshit. He’d intruded on something special, he could tell. He’d taken something that was clearly sacred to this couple’s relationship and he’d trampled all over it in his stupid need to be dominated. He should never have come here; he should never have called Kurt in the first place all those weeks ago. What had he been thinking, fooling himself into actually believing that he might have a place here? Of course, he wasn’t so stupid to think that these boys would ever care about him as much as they clearly cared for one another, but for the briefest of moments, with Kurt sitting cross-legged in-front of him and Blaine’s arms wrapped around him, he had allowed himself to open up to the idea that he might be able to carve out a small shoebox of affection for himself in this happy duo’s life. How could be have been so naive?

He was vaguely aware of getting shakily to his feet, of his garbled apologies as he tripped over his own legs in his haste to run away from this house and his embarrassment. He could hear Blaine talking hurriedly in the background, telling Sebastian to wait, to not leave, to listen, but the words had ceased to hold any meaning for him as he felt the darkness start to wrap itself around his heart in a tight fist. He had a sneaking suspicion that it would never let go after this.

“Sebastian, stop.” He had reached the doorway leading out into the hall, he was only a scant few yards away from escaping, but Kurt’s voice was positively ringing with authority. He couldn’t ignore a direct command like that, he just couldn’t. His traitorous feet froze, and with a small sigh he turned round slowly to face the two boys who were now standing in the middle of the room with identical looks of anguish on their faces.

“Look, this was a stupid idea,” Sebastian spoke in a rush, his voice defiant as his eyes flicked across every inch of the room that wasn’t occupied by Kurt and Blaine. He couldn’t look at them right now or he knew his resolve would falter, and he needed to do this, he needed to replace his armour or he wouldn’t survive this. “You guys, you’re like a D/s marshmallow, and honestly, if I have to witness any more of this- this sweetness I think I’m going to gag. So- so I’m going to split before some part of this atrocity rubs off on me and I lose all ability to find the next ‘love-of-my-life’ in Scandals, I mean really guys-”

“Sebastian, that’s enough. Can you come sit down? Please?” Kurt’s soft voice interrupted Sebastian’s tirade, which was getting steadily more frantic, and Sebastian’s mouth slammed shut instantly. Slowly, and with much mental argument, he turned his gaze from where it had been picking out patterns in the cream wallpaper to look at Kurt. His Dom sank down into one of the armchairs and waved his hand in the direction of the sofa. “Please, Bas, can we talk?”

Sebastian could have defied a direct order, maybe. He had been steeling himself to do just that from the moment he had stopped talking. But there was no way he could walk away from Kurt when he asked with that voice, all soft and inviting and just begging Sebastian to stay without making it seem like he had a choice at all. Admitting defeat he lowered his gaze as he walked over towards where Kurt was sitting. When he reached Kurt’s chair he clasped his hands behind his back and began to sink to his knees. Where had it gone so wrong? He had wanted to be a perfect sub, to prove that he was worth Kurt investing in, and he had tried so hard to be good, despite knowing in his heart that he wasn’t one of the good ones, not really. He wasn’t Blaine.

A firm hand caught him underneath his elbow, stopping his progress towards the floor. His eyes flicked up questioningly to see a small frown flit across Kurt’s face. “Could- could you sit on the sofa? We need to do this as equals and I can’t think straight if you’re on your knees.” It was the first time he had heard any sort of insecurity in Kurt’s voice, and something fluttered in his chest, a tiny sliver of hope fighting against the darkness. Maybe he wasn’t the only one who was completely out of his depth right now; maybe he wasn’t the only one terrified of fucking everything up.

Giving a tiny nod he straightened and moved to sit on the sofa, next to Blaine who had already taken a seat. Blaine threw a small smile in Sebastian’s direction, before turning back to watch Kurt expectantly. Kurt gave a small sigh and took a second to rub at his eyes with the heels of his hands before starting to talk.

“This- this is something new for all of us, and I’m not sure any of us realized quite how different it would be. Sebastian, Blaine and I have talked, we’ve talked a lot, and we really want you to be part of this, but it’s going to take some getting used to.” Kurt paused, taking a second for his words to really sink in. Sebastian sat completely rigid, desperately trying to process what was being said. Giving a small jerk he turned to stare at Blaine, searching for some sort of further explanation. Blaine gave another one of his small smiles and reached over to squeeze Sebastian’s leg comfortingly. “We really do want you here,” he said softly.

“I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but we really think there’s a place for you here, Bas, and we’d really like you to stick around long enough for us to work it out. If you want to walk out that door, then of course you can, but please don’t leave because you think we don’t want you.” Kurt’s voice was soft, pleading, and Sebastian turned back to see that Kurt’s eyes were shiny. It felt like all the air had been squeezed out of his lungs, and Sebastian had to force himself to remember to breathe. They wanted him here, both of them? How was that even possible? Why would they want to disrupt their perfect relationship to include somebody like him? 

“I’ll-” Sebastian’s voice emerged as a hoarse rasp and he had to stop to cough before he could continue. “I’ll stay.” It was just two simple words but the weight of their meaning did not pass unnoticed by anyone in the room. This was no longer about him desperately seeking out Domination in any way, shape or form he could possibly get it; it wasn’t him acting on instinct when he had spiralled so badly he couldn’t do anything else. This was Sebastian actively choosing to be part of something, whatever this something was. This was Sebastian letting two other people into his life, possibly for the long haul. It was something he never thought he would do. Ever.

There was a pause, while all three boys took a second to fully take in what had just happened, and then Kurt’s face broke out into an honest smile and Blaine bounced excitably. Sebastian couldn’t help the grin that started to inch across his face, maybe this would turn out alright after all.

“Right, now that we’ve got that sorted, I really need to talk to you both as Kurt, not as your Dom,” Kurt’s voice was light, but Sebastian couldn’t miss the apprehension that had seemed to creep into his eyes as he spoke. “This is completely unchartered territory for me, and so I’m going to need a little help from each of you to make sure I get this right.” Kurt paused, taking a second to hold the attention of each of his subs in turn before continuing. “I’m going to try my absolute hardest to do right by both of you, but I can’t promise I’m not going to make mistakes. If there is something that we do together that upsets you, or you’re unhappy with anything that happens in one of our group scenes, no matter how small it is, I need you to promise that you’ll safeword.”

Kurt paused for breath and gave a small cough. When he continued his voice seemed very small, and for a second Sebastian was reminded that for all the confidence Kurt exuded, for all that he was clearly a natural Dom at heart, he was also still a 17 year old boy blindly making his way through the murky waters of his first relationship, just like the rest of them. “I honestly don’t know how our scenes together will play out, but I need to be sure that you aren’t afraid to tell me if our new arrangement is making you uncomfortable. The more you tell me the quicker I can learn what works and what doesn’t. Can you promise me that you’ll do that?”

Blaine nodded eagerly at Kurt in assent before turning towards Sebastian, eyes earnest. “I wasn’t upset about you and Kurt playing together, I promise Seb. I was just surprised because I’ve never met another sub who enjoyed sensory deprivation as much as I do, that’s all.” He paused before turning back towards Kurt. “Do you think we could use that in a scene together sometime? It could be really … intense.”

Kurt smiled, some of the tension leaving his features as he took in Blaine’s unbridled optimism. “Of course it’s something we can try, sweetheart, as long as Sebastian is okay with that suggestion?” Two pairs of eyes were suddenly trained on Sebastian, and he found his throat constricting under the intensity of their gaze.

“Sounds like fun,” he said roughly, trying to project some of his usual confidence into the sentence. He had no idea if it sounded fun or not, but there was no way he would ever say anything that might disappoint the two eager faces in front of him. In that moment he found himself making a promise to himself; what these two boys had offered him today was clearly special, and there was no way he would do anything to jeopardize this shaky new relationship they had founded. He would agree to anything they suggested, take part in any scene they wanted, and he wouldn’t safeword out, no matter how he felt.

Sebastian knew that if he stayed there today he would be in this relationship with everything that he had. He would hand himself over to the pair completely, and he couldn’t stomach the idea of doing something that might in any way risk unbalancing their arrangement. Because while Kurt and Blaine might be happy to have a go at including Sebastian in their life, at the end of the day they were still KurtandBlaine, with Sebastian tagging along for the ride.

And he knew that if it came down to it, Kurt would always choose Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian didn't realize that his gaze had drifted awkwardly towards the floor until he felt soft fingers underneath his chin, a firm press that was just enough to tilt his face skywards once more. Taking a deep breath he refocussed on Kurt, who was now crouched scant inches in-front of him, his face serious.

 

“Sebastian,” Kurt said softly, an obvious tone of disapproval lacing his voice. His stare was piercing, as if he was looking straight through Sebastian directly into his soul, and Sebastian knew that Kurt didn't believe his hastily-spoken assurances for a moment. Sebastian swallowed, every instinct screaming at him to duck his head back down, to break away from Kurt's searching gaze. The firm touch of Kurt's hand stopped him from moving his head though, so instead he squared his shoulders and looked back defiantly at his Dom, hardening his stare and his resolve along with it.

 

“Kurt,” he replied flatly, silently thankful for the fact that his voice hadn't broken around the single syllable; it had been touch and go for a moment there.

 

“You're keeping something from me.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and Sebastian found that his mouth was suddenly bone dry. Kurt was clearly putting every ounce of his Domination into his words, and it was taking every ounce of Sebastian's willpower not to give in to his submission.

 

It felt like a battle was raging inside his chest, a battle that was threatening to tear him to pieces and leave no spoils for the victor. In one corner a sweet voice that sounded suspiciously like Blaine was crying for Sebastian to stop being so stubborn, to stop holding back from his Dom, but in the other corner a nasty, snide voice (that reminded him of some of the more unsavoury Doms he had met in Paris) was biting back with increasing venom.

 

'Are you really going to lie to Kurt? You can't lie to your Dom, you can't lie to Sir!'

 

'Sir doesn't want to hear you whine. Just keep quiet, if you speak up now you'll ruin everything.'

 

'You should just admit everything. Tell Sir what's bothering you and let him act on it however he sees fit.'

 

'However he sees fit will be to chuck you out the door. You don't want to lose him completely do you?'

 

'Don't you remember last time? It was so perfect, Sir knew exactly what you needed. Just let go, he'll be there for you like he was last time.'

 

'Last time Blaine wasn't around. He's got Mister-perfect-sub just over there, why would he want to waste time fixing you?'

 

Sebastian took a deep breath, attempting to squash the voices down so that he could at least try and think properly. He could still feel them fighting deep in the pit of his stomach, though, and the venom was starting to spread. His time with Kurt the other week had been a reminder of how amazing submission could be, how natural the relationship between a Dom and sub should be; it was probably the only reason the sweet voice had managed to stick around for as long as it had against the avalanche that was Sebastian's more sinister subconsciousness. But one evening of Kurt (kind, rational, loving) couldn't counteract seventeen years of Sebastian, (obstinate, self-sabotaging, destructive), and Sebastian knew exactly how this conversation was going to end. He could feel his walls going back up, brick by brick, and with every layer the protestations of his inner-Blaine got quieter, until eventually they were silenced completely. He knew how perfect submission could be now, which was why he would settle for less-than-perfect over nothing at all.

 

“No Sir, I'm not keeping anything from you.” Sebastian held Kurt's gaze unwaveringly, voice firm. “Unless you're talking about how that monstrosity you call a shirt makes me want to gouge my eyes out with a blunt spoon?” Maybe he could rile Kurt up enough with trivialities to earn himself a punishment - God did he need to feel the sharp sting of Kurt's hand on his ass right now - and they could all be distracted enough to forget about this whole incident.

 

Kurt sighed, and straightened his back so that the height difference between his crouching form and Sebastian's sitting one was more pronounced. He pressed slightly harder with his fingers that were still tucked underneath Sebastian's jawline so that Sebastian had to tilt his head higher than was strictly comfortable in order to maintain absolute eye contact; so he had to see with brutal clarity the disappointment shining in his Dom's eyes.

 

“And now you're lying to me.” Kurt raised an eyebrow as if challenging Sebastian to deny it. “Sebastian, I've spent the last seventeen years telling people I was fine when I really, really wasn't. Don't tell me I don't know when somebody is doing the exact same thing to me.”

 

Kurt waited, giving Sebastian an opportunity to respond, but Sebastian remained completely silent. What could he say to that anyway? After a moment or two Kurt gave another small sigh and leant back so that there was slightly more space between the two boys. Withdrawing his hand from Sebastian's face he crossed his arms in-front of his chest before continuing.

 

“Okay, so here's what I think is going on, and you can tell me if I'm right or not. I think you've had a lot of D/s relationships before now but intimacy, commitment, trust? I think those are pretty novel concepts for you.

 

I think you want what we're offering, no I know you want it, and that terrifies you because you've never made yourself vulnerable to anyone before; submission only goes so far when you don't even even know your Dom's name doesn't it Sebastian?”

 

Kurt paused when Sebastian unconsciously winced, giving a small nod as Sebastian's gesture confirmed that he was on the right track. When Sebastian didn't interrupt, however, he continued to speak in a quieter, more sombre voice.

 

“I think you've convinced yourself that Blaine and I are only in this for a bit of fun, that we'll get bored eventually and go back to being monogamous. I think you're scared you wont be able to handle it if you finally, finally open up to someone and end up getting your heart stomped on...does that sound like a fair assessment?”

 

Sebastian's eyes slammed shut as he struggled to process everything Kurt had just said. It was scary, really, just how well Kurt could read him; how in a matter of weeks he had managed to get past a façade that Sebastian had spent years cultivating. He was right though, of course he was. Terrified didn't even begin to cut it for how Sebastian was feeling right now.

 

“I don't know if I can do this.” The words slipped out before he could censor his brain, and as soon as they hit the air his head jerked up in panic, eyes flicking desperately between Kurt and Blaine as he realized what he had said, and what it might have sounded like to the two boys. “I mean...I want this, I want us, really I do, but I...I don't know how to make this work. I don't know what I'll be okay with and I'll probably freak out and ruin everything ... and why would you two want to mess up your perfect Disney fairytale by involving me? Why bother when all I'll do is make things more complicated? Why bother with me?”

 

He was babbling, he knew he was, and in amongst the waterfall of words that seemed to be tumbling from his mouth he found himself admitting to things he never would have dreamed of saying out loud before today; that he wanted somebody (well, two somebodies) enough to put himself out there, that he didn't have all the answers, that at the end of the day he didn't think he was good enough, not really. These were all things that Sebastian Smythe didn't admit to, because Sebastian Smythe wasn't weak enough to have these sorts of emotions swirling around in him.

 

The funny thing was, he didn't feel weak, laying himself bare for the world to judge; he felt powerful. This was him, really him, nothing hidden, nothing held back. The world could do what they wanted with that, at least he wasn't hiding any more.

 

It was only when he felt warm arms encircling him and a soft, high voice whispering soothing sweetnesses in his ear that he eventually fell quiet, chest heaving painfully. He was all out of words, so he just leant into Kurt's embrace and let his touch and his words seep into him. After a couple of minutes Kurt started to draw away and Sebastian instinctively tried to follow, whining slightly at the loss of contact. Kurt simply held Sebastian firmly by the shoulders, ruthlessly enforcing the small space that had formed between them, despite Sebastian's vocal protests, so that he could look Sebastian square in the eye when he next spoke.

 

“I may be a Dom, I may be your Dom, but I'm just as clueless about how this is going to work as you are, and I'm sure Blaine is feeling exactly the same.” Sebastian twisted his head to the side to see Blaine nodding emphatically, his eyes earnest. Kurt followed Sebastian's gaze, smiling fondly at his other sub before softly turning Sebastian's face back towards him once again. “We'll just take it one step at a time, work things out as we go along, and if you freak out then at least there are two of us to calm you down. Complicated isn't always bad, Sebastian, it makes things more exciting, opens your eyes to new possibilities.”

 

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue, but Kurt silenced him by placing a soft finger across his lips. “Someone very wise once told me something very important, and it's something I think you need to hear, gorgeous, so listen closely. You matter Sebastian. Don't throw yourself around like you don't, because you do.”

 

From beside him Sebastian was vaguely aware of a sharp inhale of breath from Blaine; obviously this particular phrase was incredibly important to the pair of them, and Sebastian could understand why.

 

Nobody had ever told Sebastian he mattered before. Of course, that wasn't to say he had had a loveless childhood; in-fact it was almost the exact opposite. His parents had been wonderful, supportive, caring, and because it was never in any doubt how much they loved their children Sebastian's worth had always been something implicitly assumed. And because Sebastian was so confident, so outgoing, with an attitude that just screamed “I'm incredible and I know it,” nobody ever thought that he might need to hear it from somebody else. Having it spoken, out-loud for anyone to hear, now that was something special, and Sebastian found himself overwhelmed by the implications of the words Kurt had spoken so earnestly to him. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and let go.

 

“Okay.”

 

Kurt smiled, leaning forwards to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek. He drew back and ran the backs of his fingers across the patch of skin he had just kissed, and Sebastian leant gratefully into the touch. “That's my good boy,” he whispered softly, reverently. Sebastian couldn't help the broad smile that crept across his face as he felt the tension that had been steadily building in him over the past half hour ebb away through Kurt's ministrations.

 

The moment was broken when Sebastian felt Blaine's body press up against his side, Blaine's jaw perched on Sebastian's shoulder as he spoke cheerily in his ear. “You know, you're going to have to show me this fairytale you think Kurt and I are like, I'd love to see a Disney prince with a paddle.”

 

There was a split second of silence before all three boys burst into laughter, the last remnants of the tension disappearing along with the quiet. Kurt leant forwards to press a warm kiss to Blaine's mouth, and at the same time Sebastian twisted his head to brush his lips against Blaine's cheek, surprising himself with his impulsive action. Before he could regret it, though, Blaine smiled and returned the gesture, his arm snaking round Sebastian's waist and drawing the other boy closer as he did so.

 

“God you two look so good together,” Kurt moaned softly as he watched the interaction between his two subs. He leant in once more to kiss each of his boys swiftly, his actions light with just a hint of more simmering beneath the surface. “Unfortunately though, playtime is going to have to wait for a bit. I know the conversation we just had was pretty intense, but I'm still going to have to punish you for lying to me, Sebastian baby. You do understand why, don't you?”

 

And Sebastian did understand. Punishments weren't about 'riling' Kurt up enough to provoke a reaction, they were about redemption, about acceptance. He was never going to be the perfect sub; he probably wouldn't ever strive for perfection in the same way Blaine did, but that was okay. Kurt was here to provide rewards when he earned them and punishments when he needed them, because Kurt was Sebastian's Dom, wholly and completely. When Sebastian fucked up (like, for example, lying to his Dom over something as critical as his current head-space), he could accept his punishment, and Kurt's forgiveness along with it, and all three of them could move on from whatever it was that had happened. Kurt and Blaine weren't going to leave him over something he felt, or said, or did, because he mattered.

 

Sebastian gave a small nod and Kurt's smile widened. “That's my good boy,” he said softly before leaning forwards to press one final chaste kiss to Sebastian's forehead. “Now, stand up for me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian stood slowly, his whole body feeling a little shaky. It felt as if their conversation had drained all of the tension from his body, and taken with it his ability to hold himself together. Kurt moved to stand at the same time, so that the two boys were standing face to face with only a few millimetres between them. Sebastian forced himself to stay completely still, keeping his eyes locked with Kurt's, barely blinking. Every inch of his body was urging him to close the gap between them, to simply melt into his Dom and snap that one final tendril of togetherness that was keeping him grounded. But Kurt was consciously maintaining the space between them, and Sebastian knew that the tiny gap, which felt like an infinity, was there for a reason, and it wasn't for him to contest it.

 

Kurt gave Sebastian a warm smile. “You look so gorgeous, standing there waiting for my lead like that. Honestly Bas, I wish you could see how incredible you are. I hope that some day we can show you.” He spoke softly before pausing to clear his throat, and out of the corner of his eye Sebastian could see his fingers flexing down where his hands were resting by his side - obviously maintaining this distance between them was just as hard on Kurt as it was on Sebastian. A small smirk crossed Sebastian's face; the arrogant bastard in him couldn't help but find it satisfying that a large part of Kurt was still just a horny teenager fighting to keep his hormones in check. It made him feel slightly less out of his depth entering into this. Whatever this was.

 

Kurt took a deep breath and continued, his voice slightly firmer, more of his Domination seeping into his words. “I don't want to drag this out for any longer than is necessary, and I don't want to bounce back and forth between punishment and reward all evening, because that just hurts everyone's heads, so I need to know if you came here needing forgiveness, or came here needing comfort. I- we are here for you no matter what, but if you feel you need punishment for something that happened before you got here then I think we need to have a bit more of a chat before this goes any further.” He raised an eyebrow at Sebastian, a clear indication that it was his turn to speak.

 

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, before realizing that he had absolutely no idea what he was going to say. Why had he come here? He closed his eyes and replayed the argument that had led to him turning up on Kurt's doorstep over in his mind. Yes, there had been shouting, and arguing, and he had outright ignored his Grandmother's screeches of “Sebastian Smythe you get back here right this instant,” as he had stormed out the door, but he was pretty sure he didn't feel like he had done anything wrong. In fact, most of the screaming had come from his younger sister leaping to his defence as his more senior relatives entered into another one of their diatribes against his “lifestyle choices”. Sebastian loved his kid-sister more than anyone on this planet, and if he regretted anything from the evening it was that he indirectly caused her to be upset. On the other hand, he knew if he said anything of the sort to Sophie she would swat him about the head and tell him to stop being so ridiculous, so he was pretty sure that that wasn't the reason Sebastian had found himself here, looking for submission, rather than Scandals, looking for tequila and a hot piece of ass.

 

“I- everything was so messed up at home, I just- I just couldn't be there any more.” Sebastian spoke slowly, the words thick and heavy in his throat. “They were telling me that the way I act is wrong, that I am wrong, but I don't feel like I'm wrong.” He wasn't really sure where the sentence had come from, but he instinctively knew that it was true, even if the full meaning of what he was saying was still in the process of making itself obvious in his own mind.

 

“My- a lot of my relations - mostly the ones I don't see a lot of, thank God - they don't really approve of me being gay,” he heard a small hiss of sympathy from both Kurt and Blaine; it wasn't an uncommon response in Ohio after all. He gave a small shrug; there was still something tugging at the edge of his brain, something that was begging to be brought to the forefront of his attention, and he knew that there was more to all this than some not-so subtle homophobia from his relatives. He carried on talking, hoping the words would fall in some way that made sense to both him and the other boys in the room. “I don't particularly care about their opinions on who I fuck, really I don't. Being gay is something I've had a long time to come to terms with, and we're lucky enough that, for the most part, it's not something we have to hide any more; its accepted, its normal, and anybody who thinks otherwise can go screw themselves for all I care.”

 

He wrinkled his nose, his brow furrowing slightly as the pieces finally started to fall into place. “But this part of me, this desire to submit, to give away control to somebody else? I've spent the last seventeen years telling myself that what I'm feeling isn't normal, that it isn't what people do. I've spent my entire life doing to myself what I've hated others for doing to me, and I'm exhausted.”

 

He twisted his head so that he could look at Blaine, who was still sitting on the sofa. This was something Blaine would understand, probably even more than Kurt. Blaine knew what it was like to feel like he needed somebody else to be in charge for a while, and he knew what it was like to have to reconcile those feelings with a society which told him that to give away control was to be weak. He knew the battle that was raging inside of Sebastian, but he had always had Kurt to guide him through it, to tell him that he was perfect and make him believe it. Sebastian had only had his dark thoughts to guide him before now. “I just need to feel like who I am is okay, that I'm not wrong, that I'm not broken.” Please, the unsaid sentence hang heavy in the silent air. Please tell me I'm okay.

 

There was half a beat of silence where Sebastian's words seemed to flood the room, and then Sebastian found himself engulfed in Kurt's warm embrace. One strong arm looped around his neck, bringing his head down into the crook of Kurt's shoulder, while the other snaked around his waist, drawing him closer. Sebastian felt his body go lax without any hesitation as Kurt surrounded him in his essence, carding his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck and rubbing soothing circles into the base of his spine, all the while whispering softly in his ear. Sebastian burrowed his face into Kurt's shirt, taking great heaving breaths of air as everything finally got too much for him.

“Shhh, I've got you, you're okay,” Kurt muttered softly, his hands never ceasing in the small movements that tracked their way across Sebastian's body, laying his claim on as much surface area as they could reach. “I'm so proud of you, my gorgeous boy, thank you for telling me that, you did so well for me.” The two boys stayed connected for a long while, until Sebastian's harsh breathing had quietened and slowed. Only then did Kurt draw back and fix Sebastian once more with his piercing gaze.

 

“Listen to me closely Sebastian, there is nothing wrong with you, and I will happily go up against anyone who says otherwise, even if it means ruining my favourite pair of loafers kicking them to the curb.” He gave a small half-smile, inviting Sebastian to share the joke despite the serious subject matter. “And as soon as you're done with your punishment Blaine and I plan to show you exactly how right it is for you to be my sub, isn't that right hun?” Sebastian twisted to see Blaine nodding eagerly; he had remained on the sofa while Kurt had comforted Sebastian, and for that Sebastian was grateful – having the affection of both boys right now probably would have been too much for Sebastian's wrung out emotions. It took a second for Sebastian to really understand Kurt's sentence in its entirety, though, and as soon as he did he turned back to Kurt with a slight frown creasing his brow.

 

“You're still going to punish me? Even after everything I just said?” Sebastian knew he was pouting, but he couldn't help it. It didn't seem fair somehow, that he should still be punished after such a draining reveal.

 

Kurt have a small laugh and leant forwards to kiss Sebastian swiftly on the cheek, stroking over the slightly wet path with the back of his hand as he withdrew. “Oh sweetheart, just because you did so well opening up to me about your family, that doesn't mean I can forget about you lying to me earlier.” Sebastian opened his mouth and Kurt silenced him with a soft finger across his lips. “I need to know that you won't lie to me again, because I can't do my job as your Dom properly if I can't trust you to be completely honest with me. And you need to know that there are consequences if you do something wrong; clearly defined, calmly thought out consequences, none of which involve us giving up on you, or leaving you.

 

“I know we haven't been doing this long, baby, but even a stranger can tell that you beat yourself up about things long after they've passed. If I don't punish you for lying you'll twist it into something terrible in your brain, like I don't care enough or something equally dark, and next time we have a scene that will be what you focus on, rather than me and the release I can give you. You need this, not so I can forgive you, but so you can forgive yourself.”

 

Kurt halted for breath, giving a shy sort of smile as he silently acknowledged that he was veering dangerously into speech-giving territory. Sebastian didn't mind though, he could listen to Kurt's voice for hours, especially when it rang with such honestly, such un-censored Dominance. He dipped his head, casting his gaze to the floor in a clear sign of submission, responding to Kurt's unspoken question with an answer in kind. He felt a warm hand come to rest on the top of his bowed head, and Sebastian had to hold in the whine that threatened to rip from his throat at such a possessive gesture. When Kurt spoke again his voice had hardened. “Good boy, now I want you to go into the kitchen and bring back one of the wooden chairs that are in there. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes sir,” breathed Sebastian before bolting out of the room, his mind racing. What did Kurt need another chair for? Was he going to be spanked over it? Yes that must be what it was, it had to be. When he reached the kitchen he grabbed the nearest high-backed chair, and took a second to really appreciate what Kurt had sent him to collect. It was made of a deep oak, with four horizontal bars making up the backrest. Sebastian couldn't help but appreciate how much firmer it was than any of the arm-chairs already situated in the living room. He could just imagine himself bending over behind it, gripping top slat of the backrest as he presented his bare ass to his Sir; or maybe Kurt would lie him over the seat, so that his cock rubbed against the firm wood every time he was spanked. Sebastian could feel himself getting hard just at the thoughts that were swirling around in his mind, and he picked up the pace on the way back to where Kurt and Blaine were waiting.

 

When Sebastian re-entered the room, Kurt was standing with a notepad and a ballpoint pen in his hands. Sebastian frowned, not quite understanding. “Sir?” he asked before he could stop himself, wincing when Kurt raised an eyebrow at his questioning tone. “Go and place that in that corner, facing the wall,” he jerked his head to make it clear which corner he expected Sebastian to head towards, and Sebastian obeyed wordlessly.

 

Kurt followed him over to the corner, waiting until Sebastian had lowered the chair to the floor before speaking again. “Sit, Sebastian,” he said, keeping his speech to the bare essentials, foregoing any of the usual endearments he usually peppered his conversation with. Sebastian couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine. There was something completely intoxicating about Kurt when he was deep within his Dom headspace; cool and commanding as he effortlessly controlled his sub. He moved towards the seat, but paused when he realized he didn't know how Kurt wanted him. “Sir, how...” he began to ask, but Kurt cut him off swiftly.

 

“Ass on the seat, just like you usually sit.” Sebastian slammed his mouth shut, sinking down onto the cool wood and placing his hands in his lap as he faced the wall. He didn't understand, how was Kurt planning on punishing him if he was sitting like this, facing away from Kurt and the rest of the room? He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

 

“I want you to stay sitting here for fifteen minutes. You are not to turn around, or move from this spot until I say you can move, do you understand?” Kurt placed the pen and paper he had been holding in Sebastian's lap, nudging his hands until he gripped the objects tightly. “You are being punished because you lied to me, Sebastian, and so while you're sitting here, not turning around and not moving from this spot, I want you to make a list of everything you do and do not want from this relationship - hard limits, soft limits, things you really want to try, I want to hear about everything Sebastian. If I think you've skipped things out, or written things down because you think it's what we want to hear, I will send you back here for another fifteen minutes, is that understood?”

 

Sebastian nodded, his throat feeling tight. This definitely wasn't what he had in mind when Kurt said he was going to punish him. Kurt seemed to sense his hesitation, because he knelt down next to Sebastian, and the next time he spoke his features were softer. “You've never been punished like this before have you, Bas?” Sebastian gave a short shake of his head in response. Kurt gave a slightly sad smile and stroked Sebastian's knee soothingly, the harshness gone from his voice as he responded to Sebastian's discomfort. “There's more to discipline than spanking, baby, and I think you need this sort of punishment right now, okay? If you really can't handle it you have your safeword - tell me what it is sweetheart?” He waited for Sebastian to whisper 'Rose' before continuing. “I'm going to be in this room the whole time, even if you can't see me, so I'll hear you if you use it. I will know if you're just trying to cut your time short though, baby, so don't try and trick me because it won't end well for you.” Sebastian couldn't help the small laugh that Kurt's last sentence evoked; as if he hadn't learnt by now that he couldn't get anything past Kurt Hummel.

 

Kurt smiled once more before standing up, brushing lightly up along Sebastian's arm as he did so. “Right, your fifteen minutes begin now. Start writing Sebastian.” The fingers left Sebastian's arm and Kurt disappeared out of his line of vision. Sebastian took a deep breath and lowered his gaze as he hesitantly brought pen to paper. This may not have been what he had in mind - and he was definitely going to put spanking on his list of 'wants' - but if Kurt thought that this was best for him then he should at least try and follow his Dom's instructions.

 

Unfortunately, his best intentions swiftly vanished from his mind when the next second he heard Kurt's voice ring out from behind him.

 

“Come here Blaine, baby, how about we put on a bit of a show so Sebastian really feels his punishment, huh?”

 

Sebastian's pen clattered to the floor and he couldn't help whirling round in his chair to look incredulously at the pair behind him. He couldn't believe that Kurt would even think about doing that, not after everything Sebastian had told him; after everything he had admitted about not wanting to be left behind. For them to go off and play on their own while Sebastian was in the room...it just wasn't right.

 

“Are you freaking kidding me?” He didn't even stop to think about the fact that he was being disrespectful, that he was clearly disobeying his Dom. He was in shock and Sebastian-the-bastard was making himself known as a result.

 

Blaine had dropped to his knees in front of Kurt, and Kurt was running his hand through the dark curls that today were free from their gel prison. Giving a small sigh he turned towards Sebastian, his hand still resting gently on Blaine's head. “What did I tell you about not moving, Sebastian?” His words were cool, detached, but if Sebastian had been paying attention he would have been able to see the pain in Kurt's eyes, the clear sign that Kurt was not enjoying saying the sentence any more than Sebastian was enjoying hearing it. As it was, however, the white noise had taken over Sebastian's senses, and all he could see was KurtandBlaine in front of him. Without him.

 

“Well I'm sorry, but that was before I found out that you two were just using my punishment to get some alone time. You know you could at least wait until I was out of the room, that's just -”

 

“Sebastian, stop talking.” Sebastian's mouth slammed shut. Even through the haze of his anger he couldn't disobey such a direct command from his Dom. That didn't stop him from glaring daggers at the pair in front of him though, hoping to convey his hurt though his eyes if he couldn't through his lips. Kurt gave another sigh, and brought his free hand up to rub at his temples. “Even after everything that we've been through tonight, you still don't trust me, do you Seb?”

 

Sebastian opened his mouth to argue - that wasn't what this was about at all – but Kurt cut him off before he could say anything. “No, you don't trust me to know what it is that you need, rather than what you want. You don't trust me to look after you, not to hurt you. You're so convinced that you don't deserve this that you can't see just how much we want to give you.” Kurt paused, directing such a mournful gaze at Sebastian that he couldn't even think about how to argue back. “You have your safeword; unless you plan on using it I want you back facing that wall in the next three seconds or I'm doubling your corner time. Now, Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian scowled but turned back towards the wall, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to get his anger under control. He did trust Kurt damn it, he did. It was just hard with Kurt and Blaine right behind him, out of sight but most definitely not out of hearing distance. Realizing that his pen was still on the floor he bent down to grab it; twisting his torso just in time to see Kurt gripping Blaine by the hair on the nape of his neck and tilting his head backwards so that his neck was perfectly presented for Kurt to start sucking harsh bruises into the exposed flesh. Jerking upright angrily he desperately tried to block out Blaine's whine of appreciation as he put a shaking pen to paper. He could do this; he could ignore the breathy moans and stuttered breathing coming from behind him, he could.

 

It wasn't even that intense really, Sebastian could have made it so much better if he was involved. In fact, when Blaine begged to be allowed to undress Kurt Sebastian couldn't help thinking that he would be able to beg so much more fervently; when Kurt praised Blaine for presenting himself so perfectly Sebastian resolved to do even better when he joined them. Sebastian glanced up at the big clock that was situated on the wall just above him. Eleven minutes. In eleven minutes his punishment would be over. In eleven minutes he would be allowed to join the two boys again, and then he would show them just … oh.

 

Understanding hit Sebastian so hard he literally had to grip the side of the chair to keep himself upright. This, this was what Kurt had been trying to show him with this method of punishment. He had done something wrong, so he had to endure the consequences, but once it was over he could come back to Kurt and Blaine, and they would still be there. They weren't leaving, they weren't going anywhere, and it didn't matter if he messed up, because they would still be waiting for him when he came out the other side, because he was just as much a part of this triad as either of the other boys.

 

It was exactly the same message that Kurt and Blaine had been trying to tell him for the majority of the evening, but only now did Sebastian truly take to heart what they had been saying. It was something he had had to work out for himself, and Kurt had obviously realized that fact when he enforced Sebastian's punishment even after Sebastian had argued. Sebastian gave a small gasp as the full extent of Kurt's actions finally made themselves apparent. It must have killed Kurt to have to stay so detached when faced with Sebastian's hurt, but if Kurt had explained his motives in that moment it would have been just like every other time he had tried to tell Sebastian how much he meant; Sebastian would have heard the words, accepted them, but he would have really got them, not like he did now.

 

 

After that it was easier for Sebastian to accept his punishment. His pen flew across the paper as he wrote down everything that came to mind; his likes, his dislikes, things that terrified him, desires he would never have admitted to wanting before today. It all bled into the paper effortlessly, and if the wanton moans coming from behind him prompted more than one item in the 'want' category, well he could hardly be blamed for that could he.

 

 

Exactly eleven minutes later Sebastian heard Kurt speak slightly louder, his voice breathless but no less commanding. “Easy baby, just wait there for me while I get Sebastian to come join us.” Sebastian had finished his list a couple of minutes earlier, so he was waiting with his head bowed and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He felt his chest flutter as he heard Kurt walking over to him, but he didn't look up. Kurt had told him not to move until he said he could, so he would wait here for Kurt to come and get him. He felt soft fingers underneath his chin, and he allowed his head to be tilted upwards. His eyes met Kurt's and he couldn't help the soft “Sir,” that fell from his lips. Kurt's lips twitched into a smile. “You're all finished, gorgeous, all is forgiven.”

 

Sebastian stood up slowly, presenting his list like an offering. “I'm sorry for not trusting you Sir, I should have known.” He didn't need to elaborate further, Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about. Kurt accepted the paper delicately, but as soon as it left Sebastian's fingers he surged forwards to capture Sebastian's lips in a bruising kiss. Sebastian moaned and relaxed his jaw, parting his lips as he allowed Kurt's tongue to plunder the depths of his mouth. Kurt tasted different to last time they had been together, and Sebastian realized with a thrill that he was tasting Blaine on Kurt's lips. The very thought was intoxicating and heady, and it was only the firm arm that had snaked around his waist that stopped him from stumbling.

 

Finally Kurt drew away, a pink flush to his cheeks and eyes bright. Grasping Sebastian by the hand he started to walk back towards Blaine, who was kneeling in the center of the room with his head bowed. Sebastian quickly noticed that Blaine was now topless, and the growl of appreciation that tore from his throat definitely did not go unnoticed. Kurt grinned and motioned for Sebastian to join Blaine on the floor. Sebastian complied without a moment's hesitation, sliding down gracefully and clasping his hands in his lap as he mirrored Blaine's pose exactly.

 

“Fuck, I have the most incredible two subs in the whole world.” Kurt muttered to nobody in particular as he sank down into the armchair opposite the two boys and started reading over Sebastian's list. The two subs waited for their Dom in silence, and after a moment Sebastian felt Blaine's hand snake out to intertwine their fingers, linking their hands in the same way as when they had been waiting for Kurt to get home. Sebastian looked over to see Blaine, clearly hot and flustered, but directing such a warm gaze at him that Sebastian couldn't help but smile. This time when he squeezed Blaine's hand back it was with a confidence and self-assurance that had been lacking before. It had taken a while, but Sebastian was finally on board, no hesitation, no looking back.

 

They both turned their head when Kurt let out a low whistle. “This...fuck Seb, just reading this is hot.” Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the praise; fifteen minutes of listening to Kurt and Blaine making out had made him particularly creative.

 

Kurt stood, the bulge in his skin-tight pants blindingly obvious now that he was no longer seated. Walking back over to Blaine and Sebastian he crouched down in-front of them, laying the paper down on the floor so that they could both see it, and pointed to a line about three quarters of the way down the page.

 

“Okay my gorgeous boys, how about we start with this one?”


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian craned his head forwards to get a better view of the piece of paper laid out in front of him, his heart thrumming in anticipation. It wasn't nervous anticipation exactly; he knew everything that was written on that piece of paper and he knew he would be happy – more than happy, fuck he was getting hard just thinking about some of the things he had written down – with whatever Kurt had picked out for them, but it was undeniable that there was more than a little pressure involved in actually discovering what Kurt had chosen.

 

Those were Sebastian's deepest, darkest desires laid on the floor in front of him; what if they didn't match up with Blaine's, or Kurt's, interests? What if Kurt was just humouring him and had picked the safest thing on the list, so that he didn't have to deal with their clashing ideas just yet? What if-

 

“Sebastian, sweetheart, look at the paper.” Kurt's voice cut though Sebastian's rising hysteria, reassuring but with a hint of that edge that Sebastian was steadily growing to adore. “Don't go spiralling on me before even taking a look at what I've picked out for us okay?”

 

Sebastian took a deep breath and turned towards Blaine who, to his surprise, was looking at him rather than the piece of paper. “I was waiting for you,” Blaine said lightly in response to Sebastian's questioning gaze. “It's your list, it only seemed fair.”

 

Sebastian snorted at Blaine's seemingly inbuilt chivalry, but it was the push he needed to focus on the page in front of him and slowly read the line next to Kurt's extended finger. The letters swam in his vision, taunting him as he tried to get a grip on himself enough to take in what he was seeing, because he was pretty sure what he was reading was very, very good.

 

“Fuck.” All the air left him in a rapid exhale, the single exclamation falling from his lips as his head whipped up to see Kurt grinning at him, the Dom's eyes glittering in excitement.

 

“I take it you approve then?”

 

Approve didn't even begin to cut it, Sebastian thought dimly as Blaine curiously leant over to see for himself what had gotten Sebastian so hot under the collar.

 

“Fuck.” Blaine's response mirrored Sebastian's almost exactly as he turned back towards Kurt, practically shivering in anticipation. Sebastian was well aware how much willpower it was taking for Blaine to stay kneeling; he knew because he was sure he was feeling the exact same eagerness coursing through own his body. Nevertheless he forced himself to stay perfectly still, both of them waiting for the signal from their Dom (who was enjoying keeping them in suspense just a little bit too much, the side of him that still resisted his submission grumbled somewhat maliciously. After what felt like an age, Kurt rolled back onto the balls of his feet and made to stand, twisting and stretching his back as he did so.

 

“Right, I think it's time to move this into the bedroom.”

 

Sebastian was up off the floor in a flash, and was already moving before he realized he had absolutely no idea where the bedroom was in this house. Scowling at the interruption to his plans of 'getting-this-show-fucking-started' he spun back towards the other boys questioningly. “Where-” he began, but the rest of his sentence went unsaid as Blaine grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the doorway eagerly.

 

“Come on, what are you waiting for?”

 

***

Kurt's bedroom was – different- to what Sebastian had been expecting. At least it probably would have been if Sebastian had really ever given it any thought before today. In all honesty he probably would have laughed at the very idea of being in Kurt Hummel's bedroom before last week and yet right now, surrounded by hundreds of little bits and pieces that were so undeniably Kurt, being in this room felt like the most natural thing in the world.

 

Kurt followed his subs into the room, smiling fondly as he watched Sebastian surveying the room that gave physical form to his inner self. He gave Sebastian a couple of seconds to adjust to the new surroundings, and then focussed them all again with a small shake of his head.

 

“Okay. Blaine, baby, I want you to go and get the soft restraints from our toy-chest and set them up on the bed. Sebastian, I want you to get undressed for me.” The two subs turned to follow their Dom's instructions; Sebastian moving practically on autopilot as his brain struggled to move on from the concept of Kurt and Blaine having a fucking toy-chest. He was definitely going to have to check out the contents of that bad boy at some point – if Sir allowed him to of course.

 

In spite of the fact that his brain had deserted him in favour of some truly dirty fantasies, he still remembered to fold his clothes neatly and place them in a pile next to the foot of the bed, and when Kurt nodded appreciatively at the remembered action Sebastian couldn't quite wrap his head around how such a small gesture could fill him with so much joy. Before today (hell, before an hour ago) he probably would have scolded himself for letting something so tiny affect him so much, but after the emotional roller-coaster of the past few hours he reckoned he was justified in taking his Dom's praise and simply enjoying it for what it was.

 

“That's my good boy,” Kurt muttered fondly. “Now wait here for me while I get Blaine ready.”

 

Sebastian nodded, whispering “Yes, Sir,” so softly he wasn't even sure Kurt could hear him, but the sentiment was crystal clear in the way he clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head in acceptance. Kurt smiled and brushed his hand along Sebastian's cheek gently before moving across the room to where Blaine was standing, mimicking Sebastian's submissive stance next to the bed. His shirt was still abandoned in the living room somewhere, but he had now removed his trousers and briefs and Sebastian allowed himself to appreciate the toned lines and defined muscles of the other sub's body as Kurt leant forwards and kissed him softly on the lips. Sebastian watched through lowered lashes as Blaine gave a small sigh and sank into Kurt's affection, his body going supple and pliant as one of Kurt's arms snaked around his waist to support him, the other looping around his neck to guide him closer into the kiss.

 

Sebastian felt his legs shudder as his whole body ached to join the pair on the other side of the room, but he knew it wasn't his turn yet so he forced himself to keep his breathing steady as Kurt finally broke the kiss and held Blaine close as the other sub buried his face in the crook of his Dom's neck, breathing heavily. With small nudges and soft words Kurt guided Blaine over to the bed, positioning the boy on his back with his arms and legs spread so that Kurt could buckle the fabric restraints extending from the four corners of the bed to each of Blaine's extended limbs in turn. He took his time, running the pad of his thumb gently over the skin about to be covered before replacing his fingers with his lips, and then finally buckling each of the clasps around Blaine's flushed skin. Blaine gave a soft sigh of satisfaction at each step of the ritual – because that was clearly what this was, a ritual – and Sebastian was almost jealous at how easily the other boy had slipped into subspace. Of course, he couldn't be too jealous, he could feel himself sinking under with every exhaled breath from Blaine, every softly spoken word of praise from Kurt. If was almost as if he was the sub attached to the bed in that moment, and because he got to both see and feel the whole scenario it was a thousand times more intense.

 

When Kurt was finished he drew away, placing one final sweet kiss on Blaine's lips before turning and beckoning Sebastian over. Sebastian moved eagerly, his whole body buzzing expectantly. When he reached the other boys he paused, unsure of how to proceed and not wanting to act without permission of his Dom. Kurt smiled as he started to slowly undo the buttons of his own shirt, revealing more and more smooth skin with every deft flick of his wrists.

 

“Rules.” He spoke slowly as he worked, turning his head between the two boys to make sure both subs were fully focussed on him. “Neither of you may come without my permission, if one of you breaks this rule the other will not be allowed to come at all. Sebastian, you must do exactly what I say, and only what I say. Blaine you may be as vocal as you like, you may beg for whatever you like, but remember who is in charge here or your pleas will go unheard. Do you both understand?”

 

“Yes Sir,” Sebastian nodded eagerly as Blaine replied “Yes Master” at the same time. Kurt smiled, at his subs' enthusiasm, his eyes dark and eager. Shrugging off his shirt so that he was bare-chested, he took Sebastian's hand and guided him towards the bed.

 

“Up you get. I want you to straddle Blaine, but keep your hands to yourself.” Sebastian clambered up on the bed and hastily flung one leg across Blaine's prone body so that they were facing one another. He couldn't contain the moan that escaped him as he felt the heat of Blaine's skin between his legs, the other sub's cock rubbing against his own as he shifted into position. Blaine writhed underneath him, already desperate for more contact, and Sebastian's hands itched forwards, wanting to touch, feel, explore.

 

“Sebastian,” Kurt warned, his tone disapproving. “Hands to yourself, I'm not going to ask again.” Sebastian's hands balled into fists at his side in a desperate attempt to not disobey, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore the delicious rub of Blaine's body against his most sensitive of areas. He felt Kurt settle behind him, a firm presence pressing all the way along his back. Supple arms wrapped around him, fingers splaying across his chest to draw him closer as Kurt began to suck a deep bruise into the soft skin at the juncture between Sebastian's neck and shoulder.

 

Sebastian groaned and ground down into Blaine's lap, eliciting a desperate moan from the other boy. After a long moment Kurt withdrew with a harsh 'pop' and nipped lightly at the angry Hickey he had just brought to the surface, sending an overwhelming shiver racing through Sebastian's strung-out body. Pressing slightly against Sebastian's back, he guided him so that he was hovering just above Blaine, desperately close and yet still not quite touching.

 

“Now you do the same,” he whispered lowly in Sebastian's ear, reaching out to swipe his thumb across Blaine's flushed collarbone. “Right. Here. You may touch with your hands anywhere above the waist.” Sebastian tipped forwards, so that his lips were just barely grazing Blaine's skin. He could feel Blaine's breath hitch and his pulse quicken, but he didn't move, not just yet. There was a so much riding on this, so much more than Sebastian had ever felt in the past with any of his other (many) hookups, and he felt like he needed a moment to compose himself. He felt Kurt's hand rub soothingly across the small of his back, providing a silent comfort as his Dom instinctively understood his hesitation.

 

“Show me what you can do, baby, make him moan for me.” It was Sebastian who moaned at Kurt's words, and he closed the last few millimetres between him and Blaine, his body pressing flush against the other boy as he started to press hot, wet kisses to the flesh underneath his lips, alternating between teeth and tongue as he worked an impressive bruise into Blaine olive skin, an exact mirror of the mark he knew Kurt had claimed his own neck with only moments earlier.

 

His hands started to roam, exploring Blaine's torso with hot, frantic swipes of his fingertips. As his nails flicked over Blaine's nipples the boy underneath him gasped and arched up into Sebastian's touch, straining against his bondage. Sebastian could feel Blaine's manhood press against his own leaking cock, and he gasped and ground down on instinct. Instantly he felt deft fingers wrap around his hips and force him up and away from the delicious friction. “I said only above the waist, gorgeous. I'm not sure you deserve that yet.”

 

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. “Please, please Sir,” he begged, not even sure what he was asking for. He couldn't see his Dom but he could feel him, an unmistakable presence along his back, controlling his every move. The firm fingers at his hips squeezed possessively.

 

“Okay, since you begged so prettily. Start here,” Kurt's hand entered Sebastian's field of view, which was currently completely focussed on Blaine's panting body in front of him. The hand tapped a point just above Blaine's left nipple, ghosting over the hard nub and making Blaine spasm underneath Sebastian. Kurt dragged his hand downwards, snaking an intricate pattern across Blaine's chest to finish just above Blaine's cock. “Follow this exact route, no deviations. Can you do that for me Sebastian?”

 

Sebastian nodded eagerly, committing the path to memory as he leant forwards once more, his lips skating across Blaine's skin as he peppered it with hot, wet kisses. “Slower baby,” Kurt muttered in his ear from behind him and Sebastian dutifully slowed his pace, taking his time as he started to explore the dips and curves of Blaine's toned chest.

 

He quickly realized that the pattern Kurt had traced was in no way a random route; every time he moved along the route Kurt had specified Blaine moaned and gasped just that little bit louder, writhed that little bit harder. As he dipped lower and lower Sebastian discovered each of Blaine's pressure points in turn, from the little dimple just below his ribcage that made him buck his hips uncontrollably, to the sensitive spot just to the right of his belly button that made him positively whine. He made sure to draw every last whimper out of Blaine in each area before Kurt's commands of “A little bit to the left, down a bit,” brought him to discover a new, fascinating pleasure point.

 

Kurt was setting a tortuously slow pace, insisting that Sebastian explore every inch of Blaine's body on his gradual trek south. Sebastian could feel himself growing unbearably hard, with every tiny exclamation escaping from Blaine's lips exacerbating his predicament. By the time he reached the slightly scratchy patch of neatly-trimmed hair just above Blaine's cock he was almost delirious with arousal. He had never had foreplay dragged out for quite so long before, and every single cell in his body was aching to dip just that little bit lower and take Blaine into his mouth. It was so close, he could smell Blaine's scent, hot and heady around him, and there was nothing to stop him from taking and tasting and making Blaine scream...

 

Except for all that his body felt like it was being utterly overwhelmed by his desperate need for release, it was nothing compared to the submission that had slowly seeped into every atom of his being as Kurt guided him around Blaine's body. He was teetering on the very edges of subspace, with Kurt behind him and Blaine underneath him, and Kurt had told him not to touch. So Sebastian waited, nuzzling the soft patch of skin with his nose, his fingers running up and down Blaine's sides as his whole body shook with the strain of obeying.

 

He felt Kurt's warm body press up against his back, felt his Dom's hardness rub along the inside of his thigh, and his whole body sagged forwards as everything threatened to come down on the too much side of the knife-edge that was perfection.

 

“Look at you, waiting for me like such a good sub. You're desperate to take him aren't you? You want to know how he feels on your tongue, what he tastes like, how he sounds when he comes down your throat. He's a little thinner than I am, but he's longer. Do you think you'll be able to take all of him like you took me? If I told you to, would you deep-throat him? Would you swallow him down like I know you can, my perfect boy?” Sebastian moaned, all words escaping him as he was completely flooded with desire. He wanted to do everything Kurt suggested, anything Kurt suggested, because if his Dom wanted him to do it then it would be incredible.

 

“Please, please Master, please let him touch me. I'm so close, it's too much, please I'm not sure I can last.” Blaine's voice was hoarse and desperate as he rolled his hips in a frantic attempt to seek out some form of friction against his sorely ignored cock. The tip bobbed against Sebastian's cheek and both subs keened at the tiny touch which felt like absolutely everything to their heightened senses. Sebastian heard Kurt laugh softly, his voice thick with lust.

 

“Okay Sebastian, just the very tip. Small, little sucks for me. Can you do that?”

 

Sebastian didn't need telling twice, surging down eagerly with Blaine's gasps of “Thank you Master, thank you thank you,” ringing in his ears. His lips closed delicately around Blaine's head, and he sucked gently, his tongue flicking across the slit as he battled the urge to sink down as far as he could. His eyes flicked upwards to see Blaine, with his chest arched and his head thrown back, his fists clenching and unclenching in their restraints as he desperately tried to keep himself under control.

 

Sebastian had no idea how Blaine was still holding on, he was so close to coming himself and he hadn't even been touched yet. His eyes slammed closed as he cursed himself for heading down that train of thought, he did not need to be thinking about coming right now, not when he was so close to losing control as it was.

 

He felt his lips brush against cool, dry skin and he opened his eyes to see Kurt's long fingers wrapped around Blaine's length, stroking him where Sebastian's lips had not yet reached. Blaine keened and thrashed against the added sensation, the words tumbling from his lips no longer in any way coherent. Sebastian felt Kurt's other hand come up to tangle in his hair, holding him in place as he bobbed on Blaine's cock.

 

“Okay baby, follow me down.” The hand around Blaine's cock started to slide downwards, and the fingers in his hair began to press firmly, encouraging Sebastian to take more and more of Blaine into his mouth. Sebastian moved eagerly, swallowing around Blaine as the boy's cock filled his mouth, nudging against the back of his throat with a couple of centimetres still to go. Kurt was right, Blaine was much longer than Kurt had been, and he lay hot and heavy against Sebastian's tongue.

 

“You're doing so well gorgeous, look how well you're taking him for me. Fuck, you look so hot with your mouth so full. I know you can take the rest of him, you can swallow him all for me, can't you my beautiful boy?” Taking a deep breath Sebastian forced his muscles to relax and sank down so that his nose was pressed up against Blaine's crotch, letting Kurt's words wash over him and relishing the way his throat pulsed and constricted around Blaine's cock.

 

Blaine gasped at the sudden movement and bucked his hips up into Sebastian's mouth. On instinct Sebastian reached out to grip at Blaine's hips with both hands to steady himself, fingernails digging hard into the soft flesh. Straight away he felt deft fingers curl around his left wrist as Kurt's free hand - the one that had been on Blaine's cock just moments before - swiftly moved to scoop up Sebastian's arm. Prying Sebastian's grasp away from Blaine's hip Kurt moved their connected hands across Blaine's chest to collect Sebastian's other wrist in the same hold. Kurt's slender fingers wrapped around both of Sebastian's wrists so that they were crossed, one on top of the other, and he moved to pin them above Sebastian's head in the centre of Blaine's chest, holding them firm against the pounding of the other sub's heart.

 

Sebastian was completely unable to move, with one of Kurt's hands still in his hair and the other pinning his wrists, and Blaine desperately thrusting up in the warm heat of his mouth, his actions getting more and more sporadic as he neared his climax. He was completely and utterly surrounded by the two boys, and without so much as a whimper of protest he toppled over the edge into the full depths of subspace.

 

He was sinking, and yet also somehow flying, aware of everything and nothing at the same time. He could hear Blaine begging for release, and Kurt telling him to “Come for me sweetheart,” but nothing mattered to him other than the warm press of two perfect bodies around him, engulfing him. He knew the exact moment when Kurt's grip left his hair, and instinctively knew that it was silent permission for him to withdraw before Blaine came, but he couldn't understand why he would ever want to do such a thing. When Blaine's body stiffened and he came deep in Sebastian's throat Sebastian sucked and licked away every drop, not wanting to waste such a precious gift. And when Kurt's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him softly and bringing him to release with gentle words in his ear he came with a silent cry and white spots clouding his vision in a mind-blowing orgasm he would remember forever but never be able to describe.

 

_'I want to learn how to make Blaine fall apart. And I want Kurt to be my teacher.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was vaguely aware of Kurt nudging at him from behind – soft, insistent touches that had him shuffling unquestioningly up the bed towards Blaine. When his head was level with Blaine's chest he gave a contented sigh and slumped forwards, nuzzling his face into the warmth of the other boy's chest. Blaine was breathing heavily, which was hardly surprising if his orgasm had been anywhere near as intense as his own, Sebastian thought dazedly as his breathing automatically started to fall in sync, his whole body lax and supple in his post-climax haze.

 

“Come on sweetheart, move on up a bit more for me.” Kurt's voice sounded like it was coming from very far away, and Sebastian pouted when determined fingers started to poke and prod at him, forcing him to move limbs that were all too happy staying where they were.

 

“Don't wanna,” he mumbled petulantly, an arm snaking out to draw his Blaine-shaped pillow closer.

 

“You might not 'wanna', but I'm still in charge here, in-case you'd forgotten.” There was an obviously teasing lilt to Kurt's voice, but that didn't stop the fact that there was clearly no room for compromise on the subject matter. With a sigh Sebastian shimmied up the bed, wondering vaguely why obeying was a better idea than sleep.

 

“That's it, there's my good boy.” Oh yes, that was why. The simple words sent a warmth blossoming through Sebastian's chest, so intense that he thought he might explode. If there was a more perfect feeling he had yet to experience it, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to because it would certainly be too much for one person to handle.

 

Eventually Kurt manoeuvred Sebastian so that he was sitting propped up against the headrest, and he took a second to press a soft, sweet kiss to his sub's lips before moving across to begin unbuckling the restraints still tying Blaine to the bed.

 

“There we go gorgeous, now let me see your wrists okay?” Blaine gave a lazy smile and held both arms up in front of him, wrists flopping down as if holding them straight was just too much effort. Sebastian watched in quiet wonderment as, with quick, precise movements Kurt checked over Blaine's wrists, making sure the cuffs hadn't chafed the sensitive skin or prevented blood-flow to any extremities. As he worked, Kurt kissed each of Blaine's fingers in turn, and Sebastian was suddenly hit by the realization that Kurt had performed the exact same gestures on him at Dalton, when it had just been the two of them. When he had just been a little-lost-sub desperate for any sort of Dominance, Kurt had still lavished the same care and attention on him as he did his boyfriend. Sebastian felt his heart catch in his throat as, for the hundredth time it seemed, Kurt proved that Sebastian wasn't just an afterthought in this relationship.

 

Once Kurt was fully satisfied with the state of Blaine's wrists he placed a swift kiss on his other sub's lips and then leant backwards, gazing at the pair in-front of him with affection practically radiating from his pores.

 

“Just relax now, my perfect boys. You both did so well, you were both so good for me. Christ, how on earth did I get so lucky to find not one but two perfect subs?” If it was actually a question it certainly wasn't directed at them, and Sebastian was content to roll over and snuggle into Blaine's side, giving a happy sigh as Blaine's arm came down to wrap around his shoulders on instinct.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” he mumbled softly, smiling as Blaine's mimicked “Thank you, Master,” sent reverberations through his body. For a few long moments both subs were content to just be, flirting with the edges of subspace as they focussed on nothing other than simply existing.

 

“Master?” Blaine eventually interrupted the silence with confusion in his voice, and Sebastian lifted his head slightly to better gauge what had prompted the change in tone. The reason became immediately apparent when his gaze fell upon Kurt sitting cross-legged on the bed in-front of them, the bulge in his pants unmistakeable for what it clearly was.

 

Sebastian jerked upright, suddenly ashamed of his lethargy. Kurt had given him and Blaine the most incredible release, and here he was, melting in contentment without any thought for his Dom's needs; what sort of a sub was he to let Sir go untended after such a gift?

 

“Please Sir, please let us say thank you.” Sebastian begged, lacing his voice with as much silk and seduction as he knew how. Next to him Blaine nodded eagerly, crowding forwards so that he could palm at Kurt's crotch.

 

“We'll be so very good Master, please let us show you.” Blaine's voice was breathless and desperate, as if his very survival depended on being granted access to Kurt's cock. Sebastian could definitely relate.

 

Kurt gave a soft sigh and opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment Blaine twisted his hand in a practised motion and Kurt's eyes fluttered shut, his head tipping backwards as he lost himself for a moment in his sub's dexterous movements. 'That's a skill I definitely need to learn' Sebastian thought to himself as he watched the two boys in-front of him greedily.

 

In the past he had always wondered if he would be the sort of boy willing, or even really able, to share, but in that moment he couldn't imagine why he had ever thought it would be an issue. Honestly, it was pretty much real-life porn, only a thousand times better because the guys on the small screen didn't hold a candle to two boys in front of him right now. His spent cock twitched between his legs, and he winced in discomfort at the over-intense sensation so soon after his last orgasm, before the feeling was swept away by a whole new wave of submission. The burn was a reminder that his Dom was in charge of his pleasure, not him. It seemed only fitting that any attempts of his body to get aroused without Kurt's express permission should be accompanied with a hint of pain. It just seemed right somehow.

 

Sebastian let out a soft whine as he allowed the feelings and the emotions to wash over him, slumping back to rest once more against the headboard, and the noise seemed to finally break through Kurt's lust-fuelled haze. With a small shake he straightened up and, with gentle but firm movements, drew Blaine's hands away from his crotch and placed them back on the bed. Blaine gave an upset moan and tried to return to what he had been doing, but Kurt stopped him with a hand on his thigh.

 

“Don't worry, baby, this is just a pause. I fully intend to let you show me everything in just a moment, believe me, but first let me look after you some more.” He gave Blaine a small nudge to the shoulder, stroking the bare patch of skin fondly with the pad of his thumb as he did so.

 

“Go lie back with Seb, gorgeous, I'm just going to go grab us some water. I'll be right back.” Blaine shuffled backwards underneath Kurt's touch, far more compliant now that he knew that his Dom had further plans for them. Sebastian lifted his arm in invitation, and this time it was Blaine who snuggled into Sebastian's embrace. Kurt slid down off the bed and padded over towards the door, turning back when he reached the exit to throw one more happy smile at his subs. “No starting anything before I get back, okay boys?” He commanded gently before slipping out the room.

 

Sebastian stretched lazily, feeling his toes curl as every one of his muscles tensed and relaxed. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so calm, so sated, so confident that this, above all else, was where he was meant to be. Little by little he felt himself come back up, felt himself getting put back together, but shinier and more complete than the boy who had been taken apart.

 

Lazily he traced his fingers up and down Blaine's side, smiling softly when the other boy shivered under his touch and burrowed deeper into Sebastian's chest. He could still remember so vividly how Blaine had felt underneath him, writhing desperately as Kurt had worked him over through Sebastian's touch, how his own desperation had seemed to be perfectly represented in Blaine's frantic pleas for release. There was something truly spectacular about sharing the intensity of sinking into subspace with another person, knowing that as you fell somebody else was following you down.

 

At least, he hoped that was the case. Sebastian was suddenly hit with an overwhelming need to check that he wasn't imagining things, that Blaine was genuinely in the same head-space as he was right now.

 

“So. Was that- was that okay for you?” His voice came out far more hesitant than he would have liked, but the words were out there, no going back now. Blaine simply snorted and tilted his head so that they were eye to eye.

 

“You're kidding me right? That. Was. Unbelievable.” Blaine replied adamantly, and Sebastian let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding, his face breaking out into a grin almost as radiant as the one currently splayed across Blaine's features.

 

“Good to know those noises coming out of you were sounds of pleasure rather than pain; quite honestly it could have gone either way.” Sebastian teased, nudging Blaine gently with his hip to show he was just playing.

 

“Well, the two definitely aren't mutually exclusive, at least not with Master around.” Blaine replied with an eyebrow wiggle that had Sebastian laughing softly even as he filed away that little gem of information to process later. Blaine stuck his tongue out at Sebastian before nudging the other sub back. “Besides, since when did the great Sebastian Smythe need confirmation of his sexual prowess? I would say you're losing your touch but I'm pretty sure after that performance it would be too obviously a lie!”

 

Sebastian groaned and flopped his head backwards against the headrest. “Shurrup, subspace does funny things to your head.”

 

“And don't I know it. There's nothing quite like it is there?” Blaine mused absent-mindedly, completely oblivious to the soft gasp that escaped from Sebastian's lips as the throwaway comment hit home far more than Blaine would probably ever realize.

 

If you were to ask anybody who knew Sebastian to describe the boy in one word, you would almost certainly find yourself with a hundred different responses. 'Cocky', 'arrogant', 'in-control', would probably be popular, with a few 'sex-manic's thrown in for good measure. However Sebastian knew that none of those words truly described who he was at heart. For that only one word would do.

 

Sub

 

Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't also cocky, and arrogant, and he certainly did enjoy the sex, but the submissive instinct flowed through him in every atom, every fibre of his being, and in denying himself the chance to embrace this crucial element of his personality he had effectively been denying himself the opportunity to be fully Sebastian. And there had been nobody around him who got it, who fully understood this part of him. Until now.

 

Because Blaine understood the burning need that coursed through Sebastian to sometimes not be in control. He had experienced the euphoria that came from knowing he had pleased his Dom, that he had been judged and found worthy. He knew how empowering it could feel to hand power over to somebody else, to let his own pleasure (and sometimes pain) be dictated by somebody he had judged, and found equally worthy. For the first time in his life, finally, here was somebody who Sebastian could share this massive facet of himself with, here was somebody who could relate to him like so few others could. Maybe, just maybe, this relationship wasn't so much about two subs sharing a Dom, but instead two subs and a Dom all sharing each other.

 

“It's the best feeling in the world,” he replied simply, knowing that Blaine would know what he meant without needing any more explanation than that. Blaine simply smiled that killer smile of his, and Sebastian just couldn't help himself. Without thinking about what he was doing he tipped his head down and pressed a swift kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine started in surprise at the unexpected gesture, and for the longest second the two boys just stared at one other. Then, before Sebastian could begin to regret his impulsive action, Blaine surged forwards eagerly, capturing Sebastian's mouth in a hot, frantic copy of the original.

 

Sebastian moaned and tightened his arm that was still around Blaine's shoulders, drawing the shorter boy closer to him as his tongue darted out to swipe across Blaine's hot lips. Blaine's mouth immediately parted in answer and Sebastian's tongue slipped inside, exploring and tasting as they both lost themselves in the feeling of one other.

 

“Boys!” Kurt's crisp voice cut through the air like a knife, and the two subs instantly sprung away from one another guiltily. Shifting so that he was sitting up properly, Sebastian looked over towards the door, where Kurt was standing with a tall glass of water in each hand. The items made it impossible for him to cross his arms but the disapproval radiated from him without needing the added gesture. Sebastian dropped his eyes to the floor, unable to maintain eye contact with his Dom when he knew he had disobeyed. He heard quiet footsteps step over to the bed, but he kept his eyes trained on the beige surface underneath him. He could feel Blaine next to him, breathing quietly as they both held the submissive pose in clear deference and apology.

 

“Blaine, what did I say before I left the room?” Kurt's voice was clipped, but not cold. Still, Sebastian could hear the disappointment in his tone, and he couldn't help wincing as Blaine replied softly. “Not to start anything before you got back, Master. We're sorry Master.”

 

“And Sebastian, do you think a hot-and-heavy make-out session constitutes 'not starting anything'?” A hundred different responses popped into Sebastian's brain, none of them even vaguely appropriate given the situation, so Sebastian bit his tongue and (with a small amount of satisfaction at having managed to stay obedient) simply replied with. “No Sir, we're sorry Sir.”

 

A hand entered Sebastian's field of vision, offering him one of the glasses of water. Sebastian accepted the glass with a quiet 'thank you', before taking a quick sip and then raising his gaze to look at his Dom again.

 

“Another sip, Sebastian, I won't have you getting dehydrated on my watch.” Kurt gestured towards the liquid and Sebastian obediently brought the tumbler back up to his mouth, this time draining the contents. Kurt gave him a short nod, apparently satisfied, before crossing his arms and sighing.

 

“You know I'm going to have to punish you both for this don't you?” Both Sebastian and Blaine nodded mutely, anxious to find out what Kurt thought was a fitting punishment for the situation. Kurt studied his two subs for a moment, before giving a soft huff. “Okay for the rest of the night orgasm privileges are revoked, to remind you boys that I ,and I alone, am in charge of your pleasure. Understand?”

 

If the circumstances had been any different Sebastian probably would have made some form of quip about the concept of 'Orgasm privileges'. As it was, however, he just bowed his head in acceptance. “Yes Sir, thank you for reminding me Sir,” he said softly as Blaine did the same next to him. He felt fingers pressing underneath his chin and he tipped his head upwards to look at Kurt again, who was smiling softly. “You are very welcome, beautiful. It's my job, and all is forgiven.”

 

Kurt moved to sit on the bed in-front of his subs, watching patiently as Blaine continued to sip at his water. When the other boy placed the empty glass on the bedside table Kurt straightened up, suddenly all business.

 

“So am I right in thinking you two both want to continue?” The words were barely out of his mouth before both subs were nodding eagerly. Kurt gave a small laugh at the enthusiastic response. “Okay well that's good, because I've been hard for about two hours now, and I'm only human! Blaine, I was thinking we could try something from your list this time?”

 

“You have a list as well?” Sebastian couldn't help himself interrupting Kurt, he was so surprised at this new revelation.

 

Kurt paused, turning to Sebastian with a muffled smile, as if he found Sebastian's response funny but was trying not to let it show. “Of course he does, we both have one.”

 

When Sebastian still looked confused Kurt shuffled closer so that he could place a hand on Sebastian's knee, rubbing small circles with his thumb comfortingly as he spoke. “These lists have always been mine and Blaine's version of a contract. When we first started talking about including Dominance and submission in our relationship we were both terrified that the other would think what we wanted and didn't want was 'creepy'.” Kurt's hand left Sebastian's knee for a second so he could draw air-quotes around the last word before immediately returning to continue his repetitive motion. “We spent weeks getting nowhere, partly because we were too afraid to say what we really wanted, but also partly because neither of us were sure what it actually was that we needed from this side of our relationship. This was completely new for both of us, and to say we were a little lost would be a pretty massive understatement.”

 

Kurt paused for a second to smile at Blaine, who dipped his head bashfully at the words, clearly remembering how those conversations had gone. “So, we both made a list - nothing censored, nothing excluded, nothing abridged. And then once we both had in writing exactly what we wanted, what we needed, we talked it all over. And we will talk over yours as well as soon as we've finished this scene, I promise gorgeous, I just thought that physical contact was what we all needed right about now.”

 

Sebastian couldn't help snorting at that last bit. Really, talk about understatements. “I'd love to see those lists, I bet they're shit-hot,” he spoke without really thinking, before wincing at the forwardness of his statement. He was over-stepping, he knew he was. Those were personal, intimate lists between Kurt and Blaine, he had no business...

 

“Of course you can see them, gorgeous, they're part of our joint contract now after all.” Sebastian's frantic thought process whirred to a halt as he tried to focus on what Kurt had just said. Kurt gave a small laugh and darted forwards to place a soft peck on Sebastian's cheek. “When Blaine and I talked about including you in our relationship we rewrote our lists to work out where our boundaries had shifted to with another person, with you, involved. If you hadn't asked I probably would have insisted you read them over anyway.” He paused to nod his head at the desk in the corner of his room. “I keep them locked in my top-drawer to make sure nobody else sees them, but you're free to read and discuss them absolutely any time you want, do you understand sweetheart?”

 

Sebastian nodded mutely, his brain fuzzy from information overload. He had a contract, an honest-to-god contract (or their version of one at least) with the two incredible boys in-front of him. How the fuck had that happened? Not that he was complaining of course, it was amazing, but still, Fuck.

 

Kurt frowned, obviously uneasy with Sebastian's silence on the matter. “Did you want to see them now, sweetheart? Because we can take a break and I can go get them, it's not a problem-”

 

Sebastian shook his head violently. He didn't want a break, he wanted to be Kurt's sub, in practice as well as on a piece of paper. “No no, its okay. I trust you, and if things are too much then that's what my safeword is for, right?”

 

Kurt smiled and moved to tangle their fingers together, bringing their entwined hands up to his face so he could kiss along Sebastian's knuckles. “Of course it is, sweetheart, and I'm so glad to hear you say that, to know that you understand just how important that word is. Afterwards then, but straight afterwards, okay?” Sebastian nodded, losing himself in the hot press of Kurt's lips. When he reached Sebastian's last knuckle Kurt gave a soft sigh and turned towards Blaine, his eyes bright.

 

“Okay baby, I think you know which idea I had in mind for us. Do you want to take Sebastian through it?”

 

Blaine nodded enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on the bed in excitement. “Thank you Master, thank you thank you thank you.”

 

“Oh come on, don't leave me hanging, what is it?” Sebastian whined slightly, he didn't like being kept out of the loop, even if it was only for a couple of seconds. Blaine twisted so that he was facing Sebastian more fully.

 

“You're going to love it, I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine described what he had put on his list to Sebastian in short, breathless sentences, as if the anticipation was just too much for him to be able to speak fluently. Sebastian could definitely understand why: fuck was what Blaine proposing hot. He nodded along eagerly, feeling the heat start to unfurl in his chest as Blaine talked. Yes, yes he wanted this so much, he wanted to explore, taste, touch, and he wanted to do it all with Blaine next to him, working as a team to achieve more than they ever could on their own. Two pairs of lips scouting out the most sensitive parts of Kurt’s body at the same time, four hands making him gasp and moan rather than two. It sounded intense, incredible, amazing.

When Blaine paused for a second, before continuing on with a hesitant “...but if you don’t want to do that then that’s totally okay,” Sebastian couldn’t help the snort of laughter that erupted out of him.

“Blaine Anderson, if you think that that’s not something I would be interested in then you are absolutely out of your mind. In what universe does that not sound like the hottest thing in existence?

Blaine smiled a slightly shy smile, “I know, I happen to think so too, but I didn’t want to presume-” but Sebastian cut him off abruptly with a sharp shake of his head.

“Definitely not presuming,” he replied adamantly. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to lean forwards and simply kiss that silly bashful look off the other sub’s face. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t just tilt that extra couple of inches and take what he wanted like he was so used to doing, and the knowledge that he had somebody else controlling his actions (keeping him sane, keeping the rash behaviour that had so often led to sleepless nights at bay) sent another thrill of excitement down his spine. This, this was what being a sub was about in it’s absolute purest form, and it was perfect.

Twisting slightly to look at Kurt, he dipped his head in deference. “Please sir, may I kiss your sub?”

Kurt smiled, reaching up to stroke across Sebastian’s cheek fondly. “Well done for asking, sweetheart. You may.”

Sebastian whispered a quiet “Thank you Sir,” before all-but pouncing on Blaine. Their lips came together in a hot, messy kiss and Sebastian didn’t waste any time flicking his tongue out to part Blaine’s lips, moaning softly when Blaine responded with a breathless gasp. One of his arms snaked out to pull the other boy closer to him, and he could feel Blaine’s cock starting to swell against his leg. The knowledge that Blaine was getting hard stirred something in the pit of Sebastian’s stomach, and what felt like all the blood in his body started to rush south. And fuck, but they wouldn’t be allowed to come tonight, which meant that Sebastian would go to bed tonight feeling this exact same wanting; this feeling of desire and closeness would follow him into unconsciousness, and ohmyfuckinggod that thought alone was enough to bring him to full hardness in an instant.

He felt the soft press of fingers on his shoulder, and knew without having to think about it that those long, dexterous limbs belonged to his Dom and not to Blaine. With a soft whine he broke the kiss, panting slightly at the adrenalin rush that was still running through him. He turned his lust-hazy gaze on Kurt, but there was no disgruntlement in his expression, only acceptance. If this was what his Dom wanted then he wanted it too, because surely it meant they were about to do something even better.

Plus, Sebastian thought to himself, it certainly helped that the strangled moan that slipped through Kurt’s lips as he locked eyes on Sebastian for just a moment before the sub lowered his gaze was positively obscene.

“So fucking hot,” Kurt murmured lowly as he brought up a long strip of black silk. He must have made a trip to the toy-box (and there went Sebastian’s mind again, imagining Kurt rummaging through all the beautiful toys that must be in that box to find the perfect accompaniment to their next scene) while Blaine and Sebastian were occupied, and Sebastian briefly felt abashed that he hadn’t been aware of his Dom’s movements. Then he felt the cool touch of the silk on his right wrist, and his brain promptly short-circuited.

Kurt looped the material twice round Sebastian’s wrist, before reaching over to pick up Blaine’s left hand and bring it to rest on top of Sebastian’s. A quick figure-of-eight movement, and suddenly Blaine and Sebastian were connected together at the wrist, the palm of Blaine’s hand lying flat across the back of Sebastian’s. Sebastian flexed his fingers experimentally, enjoying the hot press of Blaine’s palm all along his skin as Blaine’s hand mimicked his action exactly.

“How’s the pressure?” Kurt asked them both, rubbing the pad of his thumb along the back of Blaine’s hand as he spoke and smiling when both subs nodded eagerly. Kurt darted forwards to press a warm kiss first to Blaine’s lips, then Sebastian’s, before drawing away and appraising his subs with such fondness Sebastian thought he might burst. “Well alright then.”

With movements that were somehow humming with anticipation yet at the same time astoundingly controlled, Kurt voided himself of his complicated attire, taking his time to fold his clothes neatly on a nearby chair while his subs waited patiently (or maybe not so patiently for Sebastian, who by this stage was practically bouncing on the bed in eagerness). Rearranging himself so that he was slightly propped up against the headboard, Kurt paused for just a second longer, the side of his mouth quirking into a grin as Sebastian positively whined at the injustice of having Kurt naked in-front of him and not being able to touch. Then, with a deft flick of his wrists he motioned towards his subs. “Okay boys, how about you show me exactly what perfect subs you are?”

Sebastian turned towards Blaine and raised one eyebrow in question, waiting for Blaine to nod his assent before the pair moved as one so that they were kneeling on either side of their Dom; Sebastian on the left and Blaine on the right so that their connected hand hovered scant millimetres above Kurt’s chest. Sebastian’s eyes locked on Blaine’s for an instant, and then he dipped his head to press a soft, chaste kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck, watching out of the corner of his eye as Blaine did the same on the other side. He heard a soft gasp escape from Kurt’s lips, and that was enough encouragement for him to dart his tongue out and lick a long stripe along the long pillar of Kurt’s throat. He felt Kurt’s body buck upwards at the sensation, so that his chest just brushed against Sebastian and Blaine’s joined hands. In response Sebastian started stroking his Dom’s chest, half moving his hand of his own accord and half following Blaine’s gentle directions.

Sebastian twisted his head slightly so that he could make eye contact with Blaine again, and both boys started to make their way across Kurt’s body. Sebastian took his time pressing soft kisses all along Kurt’s collarbone before moving downwards to suck a nipple into his mouth, toying with the hardened nub for just a second before releasing it and swiping the flat of his tongue across the spot instead. When Kurt shivered in pleasure, gasping “Yes, just like that, so good, so good,” Sebastian couldn’t help moaning a deep, guttural moan, and had to pause for a second, resting his forehead against the toned muscles of Kurt’s chest as he fought to keep his arousal in check.

When he was sure he was under control and not about to disappoint his Dom by coming without permission, he continued on in his exploration, mouthing along Kurt’s lower ribs with hot, wet presses of his lips, and grinning when he reached Kurt’s sternum and nudged noses with Blaine, who had been performing the same action on the other side of Kurt’s body. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Blaine in a silent question, and then both subs moved their conjoined hands down, down towards where Kurt cock was lying, dark and staggeringly hard against his abdomen. Sebastian curled his fingers around the base of the shaft, feeling Blaine’s hand wrapping around his own, and one long stroke from base to tip had Kurt moaning and arching into their combined touch.

“Fuck, yes. Long, slow strokes for me. Yes, yes just like that.” Sebastian willingly obliged, twisting his wrist slightly as he started stroking along Kurt’s length with forced reservation. As he moved, he tipped his head upwards to see Kurt looking down at them with dark eyes, drawing his bottom lip through his teeth as he took in the sight of his subs working him over. “Fuck, so perfect,” he muttered lowly, and Sebastian had to slam his eyes shut because, really, if he looked any more at that beautiful expression it would almost certainly be too much for him to handle.

He felt Blaine nudging their grasp further south, and he willingly followed Blaine’s direction as they both moved to cup at Kurt’s balls, gently massaging the soft sacs in a way that had Kurt’s breath stuttering out of his mouth in short, sharp gasps. Sebastian tilted his head to look at Blaine once more, who smiled shyly at him before dipping his head to focus on watching their hands moving together. All of a sudden Sebastian found it hard to breathe, as the full realization of what Blaine had just shared with him became apparent. This was clearly one of Kurt’s most sensitive areas - well that much was obvious considering the strong hand that had suddenly clamped down on the nape of his neck as he moved into this new position - but it was obviously a spot Blaine had discovered for himself, and was choosing to share with Sebastian. He could so easily have kept that knowledge secret, kept it to himself to make himself look like the better sub, but he hadn’t. He wanted Sebastian to understand Kurt’s body just as well as he did, he wanted them to be equals, both equally good at pleasuring their Dom (and after all, wasn’t that the ultimate goal here anyway?).

Closing his eyes, Sebastian let everything wash over him, the closeness, the intimacy, the bond that the three of them were sharing. It was a different intensity to the need that was building in his gut, the one clamouring for a release he knew he wouldn’t get. This was a low throbbing that seemed to permeate every fibre of his being, spilling out into every corner of his skin. This would stay with him even after he had returned to Dalton, even after he was apart from these incredible boys. He was in this now for the long haul, it seemed.

He felt hands nudging at him and Kurt’s voice, slightly scratchy with lust, breaking him from his revelations. “Up, up you get, I want you both to straddle me.” Sebastian’s brain took a full second to fully register the command of his Dom, and then he was scrabbling to throw a leg over Kurt’s chest as Blaine did the same. Sebastian felt the silk twisting around his wrist as their hands moved so that they were now palm-to-palm, and facing one another with Kurt’s cock bobbing between them. He heard a rustling and then a bottle of lube was placed in the hand that was bound to Blaine’s. “Sebastian, I want you to prepare Blaine for me. Blaine, you do the same for Sebastian. Work nice and slowly; I want you to both be completely ready for me.”

Sebastian tried not to think, tried not to over-analyze as the two subs shifted closer together, because if he thought too much about what he was about to do then he was pretty sure he would spontaneously combust. And if thinking about what they were about to do wasn’t enough to set him off, then the feel of Kurt’s long, hard cock sandwiched between his and Blaine’s stomach certainly would. Sebastian had to bite down hard on his lower lip to stifle the moan that threatened to bubble out of him. It was just too much, far far too much.

And then Blaine’s lips were on his, capturing the moan with his mouth, and ‘too much’ settled into ‘perfect’. Their lips worked together for a moment, soft and reassuring, before they slowly drew away from one another, panting softly. Blaine held his free hand out, palm up, and Sebastian did the same next to him. Their joined hands moved to drizzle a generous amount of lube over each of their sets of fingers, before placing the bottle down on the bed next to them, within easy reach (just in case).

“Okay, start with one finger, nice and slow.” Sebastian’s breath hitched in his throat at the softly spoken command, and he obediently reached around with his free hand to start to trace around Blaine’s hole with his slick index finger. He felt Blaine shudder against him, and the other sub’s head drop heavily onto his shoulder, but before he could inwardly gloat too much he felt a cool digit press softly against his own entrance, and just like that coherent thought process was far too much to hope for any more.

As Blaine slowly pressed inside of him, he made sure to follow suit, losing himself in the familiar stretch-and-burn that he was sure had never felt this good. Soon they were working to the same rhythm, both subs moving in time to the breathy commands of their Dom. Sebastian couldn’t quite see Kurt’s face from his position straddling him, but in a way that made his commands even more intense. He was like this omnipotent being, surrounding Blaine and Sebastian, his words seeping deep into their very core. Kurt knew exactly when adding a second finger would bring that perfect hint of pleasure-pain that Sebastian so desperately craved, and he knew exactly how Sebastian needed to crook his fingers to have Blaine keening desperately as Sebastian hit his prostate just so.

When Kurt was suitably satisfied with their preparations he laid a hand on the small of Sebastian’s back in silent guidance. “Okay...okay that’s enough. Good boys, you did so well for me.” Kurt’s voice hitched slightly, a clear indicator that Kurt was not quite as in control of his own body as he was of Sebastian and Blaine’s. “Blaine, I want you to ride me. I need you to move slowly - fuck, so slowly - and when I tell you to switch I want you to swap with Sebastian. Can you do that for me my beautiful boy?”

Blaine nodded eagerly, practically whispering “Yes, Master” as he raised himself up and shuffled forwards to line himself up over Kurt’s length. Without thinking, Sebastian’s free hand came out to steady Blaine at the hips, while their bound hands reached down together to grip Kurt’s cock at the base. Between them, they guided Blaine down oh, so slowly until he was fully seated in Kurt’s lap.

Blaine was panting heavily, desperately trying to keep himself under control as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled by his Master, and Sebastian could see his dick twitching against his chest, painfully ignored throughout this whole process. Kurt gave Blaine a full minute to acclimatise, before speaking in a hoarse voice. “Move when you’re ready, sweetheart.”

Blaine raised himself up on shaking legs, before sinking down hard onto Kurt’s cock. A harsh moan tore through the air, but whether it came from Blaine, or Kurt, or even himself, Sebastian honestly couldn’t have said. He was mesmerised, watching the pair in front of him, and for awhile the only noise in the room was the harsh pant of breathing and the soft slap of skin on skin. Sebastian’s free hand came up to trace along Blaine’s chest, eliciting a wail of desperation from Blaine as Sebastian inadvertently drew the other sub perilously close to the edge. It seemed Kurt also realized how close Blaine was getting as he managed to stutter out “swap,” before clenching his fingers around Blaine’s hips and jerking up in unconscious response to a particularly vigorous hip-roll from Blaine.

In an instant, Blaine had raised himself fully off Kurt’s length, and Sebastian eagerly moved to take his place, sinking down onto Kurt’s dick in one swift motion and crying out in pleasure as he felt himself stretch around Kurt’s impressive girth. Kurt was warm, and slick with lube, and the image of where his cock had been only moments earlier made the heat in Sebastian’s gut coil almost unbearably tight. With slow, precise movements he started to roll his hips, moving in tight circles as Kurt’s body shuddered, soft words of encouragement spilling from his lips in an endless stream.

He could feel Kurt underneath him, and Blaine in-front of him, and it was intense and wonderful and incredible and Sebastian never, ever wanted to be anywhere else. Then Kurt shifted his hips, hitting that perfect spot inside of Sebastian, and stars exploded behind his eyes. He was so close, so very close, and the physical effort of holding back his impending orgasm was almost unbearable. His whole consciousness was honed in on that one command, “Do not come,” and with every stab of pleasure that shot through his body, that he had to force himself not to give into, he felt the blanket of Kurt’s authority settle even tighter around him. He was teetering on the edge of subspace in such an incredible manner, all he needed was one tiny push. “Please, please Sir, I’m so close, I’m not sure I can hold it, please Sir.” He begged, desperate for something he couldn’t quite put into words.

“Finish me with your hands, I want to mark both of you.” And ohfuckyes, that was what he wanted, to be marked, to be owned. Sebastian hurried to comply, slipping off Kurt’s dick and rearranging himself so that there was just enough space between him and Blaine for them to bring their joined hands down to clasp once more around Kurt’s member. Their foreheads came forwards to touch in an intimate gesture, their body’s only inches away from one another as they started to stroke their Dom to completion. It only took three quick strokes before Kurt was coming, his back arching off the bed as come splattered across Blaine and Sebastian’s chests, and as Kurt’s warm seed hit Sebastian’s flushed skin he felt himself tipping over, falling deep into subspace with the harsh stuttering of Blaine’s breath on his cheek telling him that the other sub was following close behind.

He could feel soft hands manoeuvring him so that he was lying on the bed, taste cool liquid against his lips with soft commands to “Drink up sweetheart, you did so very well for me, I’m so proud of you,” but everything was hazy, and it seemed like too much effort to decipher anything other than the overwhelming feeling of contentment that had permeated every inch of his consciousness. His last memories before drifting into sweet slumber were of the dull arousal present in his groin after obediently following his Dom’s commands to the bitter end, and of the soft silk on his wrist still connecting him to Blaine even as their scene ended.

He fell asleep surrounded by these persistent reminders of the two wonderful boys on either side of him, and for the first time in a long time, far longer than he had realized, Sebastian Smythe slept peacefully.


	8. Epilogue

**Two Months later**  
  
“Fuck!” Sebastian exclaimed angrily as he stumbled over his foot-change for the sixth time in a row. He knew this routine backwards; on any other day he would be able to do it in his sleep (and after having sleepwalked through more than one rehearsal after particularly energetic nights wrapped up in Kurt and Blaine, he really should know). The Warblers had been preparing for Nationals for weeks, and for weeks Sebastian had been absolutely flawless in his performance and now, ten minutes before they were supposed to go on stage, his body was suddenly deciding not to cooperate. Fan-freaking-tastic.  
  
Sebastian clenched his hands into fists, pressing against the sockets of his eyes with the heels of his palm. He forced himself to focus on the dull ache that the press of his wrist-bones against his forehead evoked, desperately trying to anchor himself in the small twinges of pain that flitted behind his eyeballs, but it was no use. He could feel himself slipping. He knew exactly what he needed right now, what would calm him, center him, but Kurt was all the way on the other side of the building, in the New Directions' changing room. Right now both of his boyfriends were his competition, and he was on his own. “Christ, pull yourself together Sebastian,” he growled under his breath.  
  
 A soft knock pulled Sebastian out of his mental turmoil, and he looked up just in time to see two heads peek round the door. “Hey Seb, is the coast clear?” Blaine asked with a wide smile that suggested he already knew the answer. Sebastian sighed and waved the boys in, walking over to the door so that he could shut it quickly behind them.  
  
“Not that I'm complaining,” he said softly as he accepted a quick peck on the lips from first Kurt and then Blaine, “But what are you guys doing here?”  
  
Kurt and Blaine eyed each other with bright, conspiratorial smiles. “Well we heard Jeff and Nick walk past our changing room, talking about how their 'asshole lead singer' had commandeered the Warbler changing room for himself,” Blaine started, bobbing on the balls of his feet excitedly as he talked.  
  
“So we figured it was a sign that we should come and wish our wonderful boyfriend luck before he goes out on stage,” Kurt finished more calmly, the warmth in his eyes evident as he reached out to grasp Sebastian's hand, tangling their fingers together as he brought it up to his mouth to press soft kisses to each of Sebastian's knuckles.  
  
Sebastian tried to smile, really he did. Here he was, suddenly presented with his two amazing boyfriends, both of them dressed in clothes that really didn't leave much to the imagination (seriously, there had to be some sort of law against wearing shirts that tight, it must give them one hell of an an unfair advantage with the marking panel) and a full ten minutes before he needed to go join his fellow Warblers. By all accounts, he should be taking this opportunity to jump the ridiculously hot boys standing in front of him, but his mind was simply too focussed on what would happen when those ten minutes were up and he had to go step out on that stage.  
  
Kurt must have seen the hesitation in Sebastian's eyes, because he instantly took a step forwards, bringing himself into Sebastian's personal space and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. “Hey, baby, what's the matter?”  
  
Sebastian shook his head violently, shrugging out of Kurt's grasp. “It's nothing, really, I'm just being silly. You know what, two should probably head back to your room before your rag-tag band of misfits realize that you've disappeared.” He worried at the cuff of his blazer, not trusting himself to look into the eyes of the beautiful boy in front of him who could read him better than anyone.  
  
“Sebastian.” It was just one word, but instantly the whole feel of the room changed. Gone was the soft, teasing voice of his seventeen year old boyfriend, replaced instead with the firm commanding tone of his Dom. Sebastian's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes fluttered closed, letting the single word wrap around him like a protective blanket. He could hear Blaine exhale softly, obviously sensing the change in dynamics just as much as he had.  
  
“Yes, Sir,” he breathed softly, and with that term of deference he implicitly accepted Kurt's Dominance over him. He felt a warm hand come up to stroke his cheek, and on instinct he leant into the touch. He could already feel the calm he had been so desperately seeking moments earlier start to settle over him; no matter what else was going on, Kurt always managed to have that effect on him.  
  
“There's my good boy. Now, tell me what's really the matter.”  
  
Sebastian frowned, scrunching up his features as he tried to get his thoughts in order. The problem was that he didn't know what was the matter, not really. Everything just felt off, so different to how it usually felt when he was preparing for a show. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew the cause of these new feelings, but what they meant, he had no idea.  
  
After a moment he felt Kurt's hand trail from his cheek to his shoulder, pressing down softly but firmly. “Kneel for me, sweetheart.”  
  
Sebastian's knees hit the floor before he even realized he was moving, and the sharp sting that shuddered along his thighs and up his spine made him whine softly, dipping his head in perfect submission. Kurt was playing him beautifully, exerting his Dominance just enough to settle him, ground him against these emotions that were swirling around his brain, but not so much that he sank too fast and too far, not so much that he couldn't come back up in time for him to be 'Sebastian Smythe', the over-confident lead singer of the Warblers that he needed to be in just a few minutes.  
  
“Talk to us, Seb, let us help,” he heard Blaine say softly, and with the soft whisper of the other sub's voice against his ear he felt everything fall into place.  
  
“I- I really don't like losing,” he admitted slowly, his lips twitching as he heard Kurt's soft chuckle from above.  
  
“Tell us something we don't know, gorgeous. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that image of Finn in red stilettos.”  
  
Sebastian winced; that had been a bad time for him, a really bad time. “I'm sorry, Sir,” he whispered dejectedly. Talk about being a disappointment.  
  
“Hey, hey, look at me Bas,” Kurt's voice was firm, no room for argument, and Sebastian immediately flicked his eyes  up to Kurt's face. “We've already covered this, baby. All is forgiven, you don't have to apologise for that any more, that's how this works remember?”  
  
Sebastian nodded once, and then lowered his gaze again, finding it easier to talk in such an obviously submissive pose. “So- so you know what I'm like; I've always done everything I could to win, no matter what the cost. And we have to win today. It's the first time I've been allowed back on lead since- since they took my Captaincy away.” Sebastian paused, taking a deep breath as his emotions threatened to run away with him. “I just- I have to be perfect this evening. I can't let the Warblers down.”  
  
He felt soft fingers ghosting across his skin; carding through his hair, tracing along his jawline before moving down to press softly against his collarbone. He focused on the light touches, the gentle pressure of his Dom's hand on his skin as his strong, calm voice wrapped itself around him. “And you will be perfect, you are perfect, Bas, always. You're going to go out on that stage and you are going to absolutely kill it tonight, I just know you will.”  
  
“But that's the problem!” Sebastian exclaimed, his voice catching and skewing slightly higher than normal as his eyes flicked up desperately once more, his head whipping between Kurt and Blaine. “Because if the Warblers win then that means the New Direction's lose, and I'm not sure what I'll do if that happens.”  
  
Kurt brow furrowed slightly in confusion, “Wait, wait. Are you saying that you've worked yourself into this sort of state because you're afraid you're going to win?”  
  
Sebastian nodded violently. “This competition is all you two have talked about for weeks, and I know how devastated you'll be if you lose. I get that I'm new to all of this, but isn't part of my role as boyfriend to make you two happy? Surely I'm doing the exact opposite of that if I'm instrumental in knocking your Glee club out of the competition?” Sebastian gave a small huff of frustration. “And not only that; I'm your submissive! I should be serving you, making sure your needs are met. Going out there and competing is probably the most self-serving thing I could possibly do right now. I'm a terrible boyfriend and a worse sub and no matter how tonight turns out I know I'm going to disappoint somebody.” Sebastian felt the thickness in his throat start to choke him, the force of his emotions suddenly overwhelming him, and he slammed his eyes shut in a desperate bid to stop the tears from falling.  
  
The next moment he felt a warm body press along his back, strong arms coming out to circle his waist. He opened his eyes in surprise and was confronted with a face-full of overly-gelled black hair. “You know, for a smart guy you can be such an idiot sometimes, Seb,” Blaine muttered fondly, nuzzling into the crook of Sebastian's neck with his nose.  
  
“Way to kick a guy when he's down, B,” Sebastian replied wetly, though he had to admit that everything seemed slightly less dark with Blaine curled around him like that.  
  
“Sebastian, stand up for me. Blaine you'll need to get off him to let him move,” Kurt admonished gently as Sebastian struggled to obey with Blaine still holding on tight. With a soft grumble Blaine released him, slipping his hand into Sebastian's instead, and Sebastian was able to straighten up. He stood silently in front of Kurt with his head bowed, while his Dom remained silent.  
  
With soft, dexterous fingers, Kurt reached out to adjust Sebastian's tie, cinching the knot just slightly too tight so that Sebastian could feel the soft press of fabric all around his throat, like an extension of Kurt's own fingers. When he finally spoke it was slowly, with perfect clarity so that every word seemed to sink right into Sebastian's skin.  
  
“Sebastian, sweetheart, I thought we were past all this. Okay, I want you to listen very carefully to me here, can you do that for me?” A small pause, just long enough for Sebastian to nod his head once. “Your duty as a submissive, your only duty, is to be the best version of yourself that you can possibly be. Now in my books that means going out and destroying any and all competition with your incredible talent. And yes, Blaine and I love our Glee club, but not half as much as we love you, so no matter what happens tonight, there is no way you could disappoint us, do you understand?” Kurt's index finger slipped out underneath Sebastian's jaw, forcing his face upwards to meet Kurt's piercing gaze, but Sebastian's brain was still stuck on three little words slipped in so casually he might have missed them if he hadn't been soaking up Kurt's every syllable as if they were his only lifeline.  
  
“You- you love me?” He asked hesitantly, not quite daring to believe what he thought he had heard.  
  
Kurt smiled softly. “You know we do, sweetheart, more than anything.”  
  
Sebastian's heart stuttered in his chest, then started to beat double time. “I love you too, both of you. Fuck, I love you so much it hurts sometimes.” The words tripped over each other as they flowed from his lips, thick and fast and eager as his eyes darted between Kurt and Blaine. He was pretty sure all eloquence was being lost in translation, but he didn't care. He just needed to let these two wonderful boys know how much they meant to him. Because, honestly, at this stage, they meant the whole world.  
  
Kurt gave a small laugh, “If I didn't already know about your masochistic streak that statement might have made me a little worried. As it stands, I think I'll just do this:”  
  
And then Kurt's lips were on his, hot and hard and claiming, and Sebastian positively whined as he melted underneath the boy's ministrations, allowing Kurt's deft tongue to work its magic over Sebastian's sensitive skin, wet flicks making his lips tingle and pulse as he lost himself in the feeling of being taken and owned by his Dom.  
  
When Kurt drew away not a minute later Sebastian was already panting furiously, and as much as he would have loved to continue a small (very, very small) part of him knew that it was for the best; the seconds were counting down until he needed to perform, and he certainly couldn't go out on stage feeling like he did now. He smiled softly at Kurt, who smiled right back, reaching out to twist his fingers in the short hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck.  
  
“Besides, what makes you so sure you're going to beat us anyway?”  
  
Sebastian couldn't help the bubble of laughter that escaped from him, gazing into Kurt's face that was so full of warmth and adoration. “You haven't seen our set list,” he joked feebly, lips quirking into a soft smile.  
  
“And you haven't seen ours,” Blaine interjected, nudging Sebastian in the side gently with his shoulder.  
  
“Exactly, so here's what's going to happen,” Kurt continued, looking between both of his subs fondly. “Blaine and I are going to leave this room and take our place in the audience. In exactly two minutes you will loosen that pretty tie of yours so that you can show your boyfriends exactly how talented you are, and when you step out on that stage we will be right there in the front row, cheering you on every step of the way. Then, whatever the outcome tonight, win lose or draw, we are all going to go back to Blaine's, and we are going to celebrate with a very special package I got delivered just this morning. How does that sound?”  
  
Sebastian moaned softly, his head tipping sideways to rest on Blaine's shoulder. He knew exactly what was in that package; the three of them had had a very productive internet shopping spree the other week and suddenly Sebastian's brain was completely over-run with mental images of cuffs, collars, and spreader bars.  
  
“Yes Sir, thank you Sir,” he whispered, hoping that Kurt understood that he was talking about so much more than just this evening. Kurt smiled and leant forwards to press a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips.  
  
“Now, put yourself together, sweetheart, and we'll see you on the other side.”  
  
Sebastian watched as Blaine cautiously poked his head around the door, making sure the coast was clear before the two boys slipped silently out into the corridor. With a soft sigh he turned his attention to the big clock on the wall, counting down exactly a hundred and twenty seconds before slipping two fingers underneath the knot of his tie and loosening it ever so slightly, just like Kurt had ordered him to.  
  
'That's my perfect boy', he heard the words ghost around him, and Sebastian felt one final wave of calm wash over him. No matter what happened on that stage tonight, no matter the outcome, he would be okay. Because after everything was said and done, he got to go home with Kurt and Blaine, and really, was there anything better than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I really really hope people enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, its been one hell of an experience! Thank you so so much to everybody who read and liked and commented - comments make the world go round, seriously! I have lots of plans for drabbles and one-shots in this verse (I'm so not ready to let go of my boys yet) but if anybody has any ideas for scenes they'd particularly like to see, I'd love to hear about them. Thank you again everyone...I'll stop talking now....


End file.
